Harry Potter et le char de lumière
by Dark Phoebe
Summary: Tome 6: Harry entre en sixième année et il est plus distant avec Dumbledore. Attention ,dans cette fic Sirius n'est pas mort mais Harry ne le sait pas Au programme:Quidditch, aventures, prophétie,nouveaux couples NEW CHAPTER UPLOAD...ENFIN
1. L'isolement

Salut tout le monde, voici une fic du 6e tome de Harry Potter. Je vous avertis il y a des spoilers du tome 5(le vrai). 

Ok mais je vous avertis que dans cette fic, Sirius est vivant. Il est juste tombé dans un monde parallèle, mais Harry et les autres ne le savent pas. Pour le moment Harry déprime. Au début, il écrit une lettre à Sirius pour dire qu'il est désolé même ci celui-ci est mort. Je sais ça n'a pas vraiment de sens mais en tout cas, je me suis dis que Harry avait besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments. Et dans les premiers chapitres, Harry est distant envers tout le monde. Je voulais juste vous avertir que Sirius était vivant mais l'histoire n'est aucunement centrée sur lui. Il apparaîtra plus vers le milieu ou la fin. (je ne me suis pas encore décidée) et je suis désolée pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas que je le fasse revenir…mais c'est parce que c'est mon perso préféré. Et pour moi, il y a toujours de l'espoir que Sirius soit encore en vie. Bon en tk, bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage est à moi, ils sont tous à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : L'isolement 

C'était un été comme les autres. À Privet Drive, tout était silencieux. Tout le monde dormait, sauf un adolescent maigre aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux vert émeraude qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardant l'horizon. Il voulait rester seul. En effet, le jeune Harry Potter avait ses raisons. Dans sa tête, il revoyait son parrain Sirius Black tomber dans le passage voûté et il entendait encore le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il s'en voulait tellement, il se sentait coupable de la mort de Sirius. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, il n'avait pas sommeil et il préférait ne voir personne. Alors, il prit un parchemin et une plume. Il décida d'écrire une lettre à Sirius pour s'excuser, même si celui-ci était mort. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse car il y avait trop de choses dans son cœur et il garderait toujours cette lettre sur lui :

_Cher Sirius,_

_Il fallait que je te dises que c'est de ma faute si tu es mort. Pourquoi ai-je été assez  stupide pour tomber dans le piège de Voldemort? Sans moi, tu serais encore vivant. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux Sirius. Je pleure encore de ton départ. Depuis que tu es parti, plus rien n'a de sens pour moi. J'ai perdu la personne à qui je tenais le plus au monde. Tu me manques tellement et je suis vraiment désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Tu as toujours été là quand j'en avais de besoin. Je te promets de te venger et je mourrais pour ça si il le faut. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré mourir à ta place. Depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance, j'ai senti l'espoir renaître, mais maintenant que tu es parti, il s'est éteint. Je te vengerais Sirius, c'est le moins que je puisse faire puisque tu es mort par ma faute. Tu me manques. Pardonne-moi._

Harry 

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry pendant qu'il écrivait cette lettre. Après, il la rangea dans son bureau et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive. Les membres de l'Ordre du phénix, avaient prévenu les Dursley, sa dernière famille qui était encore en vie, de bien traiter Harry et ceux-ci s'étaient montrer corrects envers lui. Et encore là, ce n'était pas grand chose pour Harry, depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne parlait pas et restait toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais il se fichait de ce que pense les Dursley. Il savait que Dumbledore voulait qu'il passe tout l'été à Privet Drive malgré que ses amis lui avaient assuré de venir le chercher le plus tôt possible. Mais à quoi bon? Remus Lupin lui en voulait sûrement pour Sirius car il avait perdu son dernier ami et sans compter que les autres aussi lui en voudraient sûrement. Alors, Harry avait décidé de rester isolé. L'été dernier, tout le monde était resté distant avec lui…pour le protéger. Mais cette fois, c'est lui qui était maintenant distant. Les membres de l'ordre lui avait dit de leur écrire à tous les trois jours, mais il n'écrivait que de simples petits mots du genre : «Je vais bien » ou « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » Il n'avait même pas envie d'écrire à Ron ou à Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était maintenant devenu distant mais il savait beaucoup mieux contrôler son tempérament. Il était devenu plus mûr pendant ces trois semaines. Sa cinquième année lui avait servi de leçon. Harry ne voulait pas non plus sortir de la maison car il savait qu'un membre de l'Ordre du phénix le suivrait sinon. Et il en avait assez de tout ça. Si Dumbledore exigeait qu'il reste ici tout l'été alors il le ferait. Il ne sortirait même pas pour prendre l'air, il en avait assez d'être toujours être surprotégé. Des fois, il pensait même que Dumbledore avait le don de lui empoisonner la vie , il avait fait de Ron et d'Hermione, des préfets. Harry se rappelait que ce jour là il s'était vraiment senti délaissé. Il regarda une dernière fois l'horizon et enfin, il décida d'aller se coucher. Car cela ne servait à rien de rester à rien faire sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fit un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Il était au Département des Mystères, au début il croyait que c'était encore la mort de Sirius qui venait le hanter, mais non. Cette fois, il voyait une sorte de lumière entre dans le passage voûté, mais il ne put dire quelle forme précise elle avait. Il était trop éloigné pour bien voir. Il allait s'approcher quand il se réveilla. Il vit que c'était le matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la tante Pétunia cogner à la porte de sa chambre :

-Harry, dit-elle, le déjeuner est prêt. Si veux manger, dépêche-toi de te lever.

Harry, qui avait très peu manger depuis son retour, se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier. Il garda la tête baissée quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que les trois Dursley lui disaient maintenant un petit bonjour. Il prit son petit déjeuner en silence et il remonta dans sa chambre. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard aux Dursley et il n'avait pas vu que ceux-ci, en particulier la tante Pétunia, le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Ils avaient tous les trois changés. Pendant toutes ces années, ils l'avait toujours détesté, mais depuis l'été dernier, ils étaient surpris de savoir à quel point Harry avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Dudley mais Harry ne s'était rendu compte de rien. La mort de Sirius le perturbait trop. Il avait l'impression qu'une barrière le séparait des autres. Rendu à sa chambre, il tira les rideaux, il ne voulait pas qu'un membre de l'Ordre vienne encore l'espionner. Alors, il décida de faire ses devoirs. Cette année, il allait se forcer dans ses études. Ils montrerait aux autres de quoi il est capable. Après tout, son père a toujours été brillant dans ses études, alors pourquoi pas lui? Il savait qu'il en était capable, Alors il commença par son devoir le plus difficile : celui de Potions. Bien que le professeur Rogue essayait toujours de le faire couler. Cette année, il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il revisa à fond toutes les potions qu'il devait apprendre ainsi que leurs ingrédients. Plus tard, il se pratiqua à vider son esprit. Rogue lui avait donné des leçons d'Occlumencie, mais il avait arrêté car Harry était allé dans la Pensine de Rogue et avait vu son père tourmenter son professeur. Celui-ci avait été furieux. Mais Harry ne pardonnerait jamais à Rogue d'avoir traiter Sirius de lâche. Il entendit sonner à la porte et quelqu'un aller l'ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, la tante Pétunia pénétra dans sa chambre.

-Harry, Mrs Figg est à la porte et elle voudrait t'inviter à prendre le thé avec elle.

-Dis-lui que je suis très occupé pour le moment, répliqua-il.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y aller?

-Absolument sûr!

Elle sortit de la chambre et prit soin de refermer la porte non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard inquiet à Harry. Il savait que si Mrs Figg voulait l'inviter, c'est pour avoir de ses nouvelles et faire un rapport à l'Ordre. Ils avaient sans doute remarqué qu'il ne sortait plus. Ron et Hermione lui avaient envoyé des lettres pour voir s'il allait bien, mais il ne leur répondit même pas. Après tout, l'été dernier, ils avaient fait la même chose. Il vint caresser sa chouette Hedwige, c'était la seule dans cette maison qui restait toujours avec lui. Pendant ces trois semaines, c'était sa seule compagne dans la chambre. Mais une chose incroyable se produit, les trois Dursley, pénétrèrent dans sa chambre le regard inquiet sous le regard ahuri de Harry. 

À SUIVRE…

Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 1, je sais qu'il est un peu court mais je vais me rattraper. Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier la suite car j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travaux mais je vous promets que je le ferais le plus vite possible. Plus il y aura de reviews, plus je vais me dépêcher. 


	2. Le changement des Dursley

Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic. Je vois qu'il y en a qui sont pressé d'avoir la suite. En tout cas la voici. 

Dans ce chapitre, Harry finit par bien s'entendre avec les Dursley…

Rappel : Je voulais juste vous avertir encore une fois, que Sirius n'est pas mort dans cette fic. Mais il ne reviendra que soit au milieu ou vers la fin. Pour le moment, il a juste basculé dans un monde parallèle. Mais dans cette fic, je ne rencontre pas son histoire. Tout comme les livres de JK Rowling l'histoire est centrée sur Harry. Donc ceux qui ne veulent pas que Sirius revienne, changez de fic.

Disclamer : Combien de fois faut il que je le dises??? Tous les personnages sont à la très talentueuse JK Rowling.

Réponses aux reviews :

Galaad : Je suis contente que t'ai adoré mon premier chapitre. Et oui, Harry va devenir plus indépendant maintenant et durant une partie de fic, il manifestera une froideur envers Dumbledore. Mais pour les membres de l'Ordre du phénix…pour être franche, disons qu'il va quand même bien s'entendre avec eux, surtout avec Remus et Tonks. Disons que pour le moment il est juste distant.

Jeanne d'Arc : Oui je suis une grande fan de Sirius et c'est mon perso préféré. Tiens voilà la suite.

Sarah30 : Oui voilà la suite. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu.

Izzie : Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise. Au fait continue ta fic Harry Potter et le mystère de la lune rouge, elle est super. J'ai super hâte de voir la suite.

Ataensic : Merci pour tes encouragements. Oui et je vais continuer cette fic jusqu'à la fin. Et je sais je cherche aussi des fics du sixième tome à lire.

Shadox : Oui moi aussi Sirius c'est mon perso préféré. Et merci de tes encouragements. J'adore les fics du sixième tome qui font revivre Sirius. 

Chapitre 2 : Le changement des Dursley 

Harry haussa un sourcil en regardant entrer les trois Dursley dans sa chambre. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda Harry d'un ton soupçonneux. 

-Te demander si tu allais bien. Répondit la Tante Pétunia

-Et nous voulions aussi te parler. Ajouta l'Oncle Vernon

-Écoutez si c'est pour me mettre dehors je…

-Non, l'interrompit l'Oncle Vernon, ce n'est pas ça.

Harry fût stupéfait d'entendre son oncle s'adresser d'une manière aussi correcte envers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils changent tous les trois soudainement.

-Je vais très bien, répliqua Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mes amis ne viendront pas ici si c'est ça qui vous effraie autant. .

-Attends Harry, intervient Dudley, tout d'abord, on voulait te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie l'été dernier. On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire.

Harry parût encore plus surpris. Ainsi donc, pendant ces trois semaines, ils avait réfléchi à ça.

-Ah…de rien. Mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

-Si, dit doucement la Tante Pétunia, tu as manqué mourir toi aussi.

-Et de te faire expulser de ton école, ajouta l'Oncle Vernon, tu as fait tout ça pour sauver Dudley.

Il eût un moment de silence, Harry n'en revenait pas. Ils se montraient enfin reconnaissants avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda la Tante Pétunia qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Rien, répondit Harry d'une ton pas très convaincant.

-Oh! Ne mens pas mon garçon, dit l'Oncle Vernon. Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que tu ne sors presque pas de ta chambre et que tu manges à peine. Tu gardes toujours la tête baissée et on dirait même que tu as perdu l'usage de la parole.

-C'est drôle que ça vous inquiète autant, dit Harry froidement.

-Mais tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Et ça paraît vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda la Tante Pétunia très inquiète.

-Quelque chose, mais rien de bon, se radoucit Harry

-Allez dis-le. Insista Dudley

Tout à coup, Harry ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un de cette prophétie qui l'accablait tant. La mort de Sirius était certainement un lourd fardeau pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais discuté à personne de la prophétie. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de le tourmenter.

-C'est à cause d'une prophétie, répondit Harry d'un ton hésitant

-Une prophétie? S'étonna la Tante Pétunia Mais pourquoi donc?

-Parce qu'elle me concerne. C'est tout.

-On aimerait beaucoup la connaître, dit Dudley

-Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler et depuis quand tout ça vous intéresse?

-Parce que ça paraît que cette prophétie te perturbe. Pour ne pas sortir de la maison depuis trois semaines. Dit l'Oncle Vernon

-Écoute Harry, dit doucement la Tante Pétunia, je sais que pendant toutes ces années, on a toujours été très injustes avec toi. Mais, l'été dernier, tu as prouvé que tu étais prêt à mourir pour nous. Et c'est une geste qui nous touche beaucoup. Même si ça n'a pas beaucoup paru l'été dernier. On en a beaucoup discuté depuis ton départ.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, pendant un instant, sur le visage de la Tante Pétunia, Harry crût voir le regard de sa mère.

Et maintenant, continua sa tante, tu vas nous dire en quoi cette prophétie te concerne.

Finalement le jeune adolescent décida de tout avouer sur la prophétie à sa famille.

-Cette prophétie, commença Harry d'une voix un peu rauque, me concerne moi et Voldemort, le meurtrier de mes parents. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer toute le prophétie. Mais ce qui me tracasse surtout, c'est la fin. Elle fit que l'un va mourir et l'autre va survivre. Donc, ça veut dire que l'un de nous deux tuera l'autre.

Les Dursley restèrent figés par cette dernière phrase. La Tante Pétunia porta sa main à la bouche comme pour retenir un cri. Dudley et l'Oncle Vernon avaient les yeux écarquillés. Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit un mot. 

-Mon Dieu, Harry, finit par dire la Tante Pétunia, alors tu…

-Soit que je deviens un meurtrier ou soit que je suis une victime, dit sombrement Harry

-Et alors? Dit Dudley, il est bien un meurtrier non?

-Et il terrorise aussi le monde des sorciers, ajouta l'Oncle Vernon

-Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier.

-Alors c'est donc ça mon garçon. C'est à cause de ça que tu restes comme ça sans rien dire depuis des semaines. S'étonna l'Oncle Vernon

-Dit cousin, pourquoi tu hésites tant à le tuer. C'est bien le meurtrier de tes parents non? Moi je penserai que tu aurais l'envie de les venger. Tu ne préfères tout de même pas te laisser assassiner par le même meurtrier.

Harry regarda Dudley avec de l'étonnement mélangé avec de l'admiration. Il s'étonna que son cousin puisse raisonner d'une telle façon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content que les Dursley fassent partie de sa famille. Il pensa que pour une fois, lui et les Dursley avaient fini par se comprendre. C'est étonnant de voir comment les gens peuvent changer de nos jours.

-Harry, je sais que ça doit être terrible pour toi. Mais je suis sûre que tu seras assez fort pour lui tenir tête, tout comme ma sœur. Écoute, on sait pourquoi le directeur de ton école t'as mis ici. J'ai même encore la lettre qu'il nous a laissé avec toi quand on t'a trouvé sur le seuil de notre porte. Tu as envie de la voir? Je l'ai encore. Dit la Tante Pétunia d'une voix douce.

Harry hocha la tête et la Tante Pétunia sortit la lettre, la déplia et la tendit à son neveu qui avait très envie de la lire.

_Chers Mr et Mrs Dursley,_

_J'ai l'immense regret de vous informer du décès de James et de Lily Potter qui ont été assassinés à leur domicile par Lord Voldemort. Leur fils Harry est maintenant orphelin. Vous êtes la seule famille qui lui reste et je sais qu'il sera en sécurité chez vous. Sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver. Elle a usé d'une ancienne magie et elle a préféré mourir à sa place. Lord Voldemort a disparu mais il n'est pas mort. Je sais qu'il refera surface tôt ou tard. Une protection de sang est maintenant en votre neveu. Tant qu'il restera dans votre maison, Lord Voldemort ne pourra pas le toucher. Prenez bien soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Encore toutes mes condoléances pour ce deuil tragique._

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Lorsqu'il finit de la lire, Harry leva les yeux vers les Dursley. Sa tante était toujours assise à côté de lui et elle avait passé un bras sur les épaules de son neveu. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry afficha un sourire. Ça faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un de cette prophétie. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Alors, ils passèrent quasiment toute la nuit à discuter tous les quatre. Jamais, Harry n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait bien s'entendre avec la seule famille qui lui restait, Décidément, il pouvait rester tout l'été à Privet Drive et cet été allait sûrement s'annoncer meilleur que le dernier. Le lendemain, tous les quatre étaient très fatigués mais très contents en même temps d'avoir pu régler toutes leurs différences. Alors ils décidèrent de dormir pendant toute la journée. Quelques heures plus tard, l'Oncle Vernon fit irruption dans la chambre de Harry.

-Dis Harry, s'exclama t'il, ça te dirait que je t'amène quelque part? Ou bien qu'on sorte en famille pour fêter ça?

-Non merci. Je ne préfère pas.

-Allez, dit Dudley qui venait d'apparaître sur le cadre de porte, on va s'amuser. Tu vas aimer ça. 

-Oh! Il ne s'agit pas de ça, répondit précipitamment Harry. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas envie de sortir c'est parce que je serai suivi par un membre de l'Ordre du phénix.

-L'Ordre du phénix?? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Il s'agit d'un ordre qui combat Voldemort. Et puis le chef c'est Dumbledore. L'été dernier, j'ai été suivi sans que je le sache. Alors cet été, je refuse de sortir.

-Hmmm. Je comprends, dit l'Oncle Vernon, c'est vrai que c'est très ennuyant d'être toujours suivi comme un petit chien. 

-Ouais et sûrement pendant que je suis en train de vous parler, quelqu'un est en train de surveiller la maison. C'est pour ça que je n'ouvre plus jamais les rideaux.

-D'accord. En tout cas si tu changes d'avis t'as jusque qu'à me le dire, dit l'oncle Vernon

Et il sortit de la chambre, par contre Dudley décida de rester avec son cousin.

-Hé Harry, laisse-moi te dire que tu es vraiment courageux pour endurer tout ça. Moi je ne serais certainement pas capable d'en faire autant.

-Merci beaucoup Dudley.

-Ça te dirait de faire une partie d'échec? Pour passer le temps?

-Oui pourquoi pas? Répondit Harry d'un ton enthousiasme. Tu veux que je t'apprenne le jeu  d'échecs version sorcier?

-Ah oui? Vous avez un jeu d'échec version sorcier, s'étonna Dudley. Tu peux m'expliquer comment?

-Bien sûr. C'est comme le jeu d'échec normal sauf que les pièces sont vivantes et tu leur dis où aller.

-Ça à l'air cool. J'aimerais vraiment essayer. 

Harry sortit son jeu d'échec version sorcier et les deux adolescents commencèrent la partie. Dudley semblait très impressionné et en même temps très amusé par ce jeu. Il commença à croire que le monde des sorciers était vraiment un monde merveilleux. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par la partie qu'ils ne voulaient pas descendre manger. Alors la Tante Pétunia apporta leur repas en haut. Cette fois, Harry mangea à sa faim. Il n'avait jamais pris un aussi bon repas depuis la mort de Sirius. Finalement, il vint le temps de se coucher. Les Dursley lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Harry se mit dans son lit. Finalement, l'été allait s'annoncer bien meilleur que les autres. Mais Harry restait toujours distant avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas vraiment leur parler. Harry pensa que Ron et Hermione devaient en ce moment être à Grimmauld Place ensemble. Puisque Dumbledore tenait tant à ce qu'il reste tout l'été à Privet Drive, alors il le ferait. Depuis l'année dernière, il manifestait en grande froideur envers Dumbledore. Il lui avait caché cette prophétie pendant cinq ans. Et dire qu'il pensait que Dumbledore se désintéressait de lui. Harry était à peine en contact avec l'Ordre du phénix. Il était presque sûr que Lupin lui en voulait pour Sirius. Et Tonks aussi probablement, sans compter tous les autres. Quelques heures plus tard, il finit par s'endormir. Il fit encore le même rêve étrange, mais cette fois-ci, il distinguait encore plus la lumière verte. Et il s'aperçut qu'elle était assez grosse et elle se déplaçait toute seule. Mais encore une fois, il se réveilla quand il essaya de s'en approcher. 

À SUIVRE…

Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 3 le plus vite possible. 

Prochain chapitre : Une visite de Remus


	3. Une visite de Remus

Chapitre 3 : Une visite de Remus 

Le lendemain, Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. L'oncle Vernon et son cousin Dudley le saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes quand la Tante Pétunia pénétra dans la cuisine l'air plutôt embêté. 

-Harry, commença-t-elle l'air mal à l'aise, je viens de recevoir une lettre d'un des membres de l'Ordre du phénix.

Harry leva la tête surpris et confus.

-Comment? Mais je leur ai dit que tout allait bien et je leur ai écrit à tous les trois jours.

-Oui je sais. Mais c'est écrit dans cette lettre qu'on doit te laisser seul dans la maison et cette personne viendra te parler aux alentours de midi. C'est tout ce qui est écrit. Je pense que tu t'es montré trop distant envers eux. 

-D'accord, soupira Harry, je suppose qu'ils veulent avoir de mes nouvelles. Vaut mieux faire ce qu'ils disent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de tout.

-Tu pourras peut-être venir avec nous, si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de leur parler. Proposa Dudley

-Non! De toute façon, si je viens avec vous, je serai suivi. Et puis, vaut mieux les affronter en face. À quelle heure vous pouvez revenir?

-Seulement le soir. Répondit la Tante Pétunia.

-Quoi???Eh bien! Cette personne a beaucoup de choses à me dire. Elle n'a pas laissé son nom par hasard?

-Non. C'est juste signé un membre de l'Ordre du phénix.

L'Oncle Vernon regarda sa montre.

-Ah zut! Il déjà onze heures et demi. Je pense qu'on s'est tous levé trop tard, dit-il.

-Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. On ne sait jamais. Cette personne peut arriver à l'avance ou même maintenant.

-T'est sûr que ça va aller? Demanda la Tante Pétunia

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien. On se voit ce soir. Dit Harry

-D'accord, alors prends bien soin de toi. Et veille à ce que cette personne ne casse rien ou ne vole rien dans la maison. Et surtout n'hésite pas à lui dire tout ce que tu penses de cette « surprotection » 

-Fais bien attention Harry, dit la Tante Pétunia

-À ce soir cousin, lança Dudley

Et les trois Dursley sortirent de leur maison après avoir souri une dernière fois ;a Harry. Après leur départ, il se demanda qui viendrait le voir. Un membre de l'ordre sans doute. Mais qui? Et si c'était Dumbledore. Ah non! Il ne voulait surtout pas lui parler. Et pourquoi un membre de l'Ordre venait le voir. Parce qu'il s'était montré trop distant et qu'il ne répondait pas aux lettres de Ron et d'Hermione. Pourtant l'été dernier, tout le monde s'était montré distant avec lui. Il n'avait donc pas le droit d'être distant lui aussi? C'était vraiment injuste. Mais il essaya de contrôler le plus possible son tempérament. Il regarda l'heure : onze heures cinquante. Pour passer les dernières minutes qui lui restaient, il décida de monter dans sa chambre pour fouiller un peu ses affaires. C'est en ouvrant sa malle que Harry découvrit le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné. Il s'est brisé lorsqu'il l'a jeté dans sa valise sachant que ça ne fera pas revivre Sirius mais il l'a ensuite réparé à l'aide d'un _Reparo_. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre une chose que son parrain lui avait donné. Alors, il pensa à une chose : si il avait eu l'idée d'utiliser ce miroir quand il avait eu la vision que son parrain s'était fait capturé par Voldemort, il ne serait pas tombé dans son piège. Sirius lui avait donné ce miroir quand il avait appris que Harry aurait des leçons d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. Quand il était élève à Poudlard, il utilisait ce miroir pour communiquer avec le père de Harry, James lorsqu'ils étaient dans des retenues séparées. Décidément, Harry pensa que tout était de sa faute. La perte de son parrain l'accablait plus que jamais. Harry s'assit sur son lit et ramena ses jambes vers lui et son front s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il eût du mal à ne pas verser des larmes. Sirius était mort par sa faute. La lettre que Harry lui avait écrite était dans la poche de son jean. Il avait décidé qu'il garderait toujours cette lettre sur lui, même si elle n'avait pas de destinataire. Il ne pensait qu'à Sirius et qu'aux événements qui s'étaient passés l'année dernière. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait oublié que quelqu'un viendrait le voir. Il n'entendit même pas la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui montaient l'escalier, ni même la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir tranquillement à son tour.

-Harry?

Celui-ci sursauta. Il releva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Remus Lupin le dernier des Maraudeurs. Le loup-garou semblait fatigué et triste. Il y avait encore plus de mèches blanches dans ses cheveux châtains, sa robe de sorcier était encore plus rapiécée et il portait un long manteau noir de voyage. Harry resta bouche bée. Lupin était selon lui, la dernière personne de l'Ordre qui viendrait le voir, après Rogue bien sûr. Car c'était à cause de lui si Lupin passait maintenant ses pleines lunes tout seul. 

-Professeur Lupin!!! Comment allez-vous???dit Harry d'un ton hésitant

-Écoute Harry! Premièrement, je ne suis plus ton professeur. Deuxièment, je préfère que tu me tutoies. Et troisièment, appelle-moi Remus je t'en pris.

-Bon d'accord, si c'est ça que tu veux. Alors ça va?

Harry avait détourné la tête en disant cela.

-Moi ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit sombrement Remus, mais toi comment tu vas?

-Bien, dit Harry d'un ton de défi

-Ah! N'essaye pas Harry. Ça fait des semaines que tu es distant avec nous.

-Ouais et alors? S'impatienta l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire. Vous m'avez tous fait la même chose l'été dernier, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais autant cette année.

Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton plus ou moins calme et avec une certaine froideur. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas se fâcher contre Remus

-Attends. Crois-moi on avait pas l'intention de t'empoisonner la vie, loin de là…dit Remus calmement

-C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait!!!!! Lança Harry d'un ton sec

Remus resta perplexe et prit un air encore plus triste. Alors Harry regretta d'avoir été si dur avec lui. C'est vrai, Lupin n'y était pour rien. C'est à Dumbledore qu'il fallait dire ça et pas à Remus. En regardant l'air de celui-ci, Harry sut qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. Et puis Remus ne souffrait pas assez comme ça depuis la mort de Sirius? Un peu honteux, Harry baissa la tête. Il eût un moment de silence. Puis, il sentit une main lui prendre l'épaule.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Je me faisais du souci pour toi, dit Lupin la voix un peu brisée

-Ça va, se radoucit Harry, je m'entends bien avec les Dursley maintenant. Et je crois que je pourrais passer tout l'été ici. 

-Quoi? C'est vrai? Eh bien, je suis content pour toi. Mais je trouve que tu t'es montré trop distant avec nous. Tu aurais pu nous avertir quand même.

-J'en ai assez d'être toujours surprotégé, s'exclama Harry en se dégageant de Lupin. L'été dernier, j'avais vraiment l'impression que Dumbledore voulait m'enfermer tout comme il avait fait pour Sirius…

Harry s'arrêta net. Dès qu'il eût prononcé le nom de son parrain, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et Remus ne valait pas mieux. Il avait l'air aussi accablé que l'adolescent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry commença à verser des larmes. Tout le chagrin dissimulé depuis déjà plusieurs semaines éclata soudainement. Il avait honte de se mettre à pleurer devant Remus. Celui-ci se précipita aussitôt sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Il essaya de le consoler le mieux qu'il put.

-Ah Harry! Murmura Remus. James, Lily, Sirius je vous promets de ne jamais plus l'abandonner. Je vais le serment de veiller sur lui.

Harry continua à pleurer sur la poitrine de Remus, mais il se sentit quand même un peu réconforté par le loup-garou. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur l'adolescent. Des larmes coulèrent aussi des yeux du loup-garou. Tous deux pleuraient pour la même raison : la perte de Sirius. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Finalement, Harry toujours les larmes aux yeux, se détacha du Maraudeur et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.  Celui-ci le lâcha à contrecœur. Harry garda les yeux baissés mais il sentit un bras lui entourer les épaules, alors il releva les yeux.

-Harry, commença Remus d'un ton hésitant. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Écoute, on ne voulait surtout pas te faire de la peine tu sais. Voldemort est capable de n'importe quoi et on avait peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. 

-T'est pas au courant pour la prophétie hein? Demanda Harry

Sa fureur s'était apaisée envers les membres de l'Ordre du phénix mais pas envers Dumbledore.

-Non, en effet. Il y a juste Dumbledore qui la connaît au complet.

-Et moi! Dit Harry d'un air sombre.

Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement et Remus le remarqua tout de suite.

C'est…commença Harry

-Quoi? Dit Remus d'un air inquiet et en resserrant son étreinte sur l'adolescent.

-À la fin de la prophétie, continua Harry, soit je suis tué par Voldemort ou soit je le tue.

Remus fut abasourdi par cette révélation. Maintenant, il commença à comprendre pourquoi Harry s'était montré distant pendant toutes ces semaines.

-Ah non! Pensa Remus. Tout mais pas ça. Je ne veux pas perdre Harry en plus.

Le Maraudeur ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est la raison pour laquelle, l'été dernier, Dumbledore voulait que tout le monde, même ses amis les plus chers, soient distants avec Harry? Ce n'était pas juste. Si Sirius était encore là, il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté d'entendre la vérité. Harry fixa les yeux du loup-garou. Son regard semblait perdu.

-Harry, dit Remus d'un ton déterminé, crois-moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne suis pas ton parrain mais Sirius m'a dit de veiller sur toi si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer par Voldemort. Ça jamais. Je mourrai si il le faut.

-Non! Répondit Harry qui commençait à paniquer.

-Quoi? S'étonna Remus

-Ne meurs pas toi aussi. Je t'en pris. Il y a déjà beaucoup de personnes qui sont mortes par ma faute. Je ne veux pas mourir Remus…mais je ne veux pas que les personnes que j'aime meurent à cause de moi. 

-Ne pense pas ça. Personne n'est mort par ta faute.

-Si! Sirius est allé au Département des Mystères à cause de moi et toi aussi. Tu aurais pu être tué. Tout ça c'est ma faute. 

-Non! Tu n'avais eu que de bonnes intentions en y allant. Tu voulais sauver Sirius et lui aurait fait la même chose pour toi.

Harry avait toujours les larmes aux yeux mais il se sentait mieux maintenant. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui connaissait très bien Sirius, c'était Remus. Harry étreignit le loup-garou dans ses bras. C'est par-dessus l'épaule de Harry que Remus vit le miroir.

-Quoi? C'est toi qui a l'autre partie du miroir? Demanda-t-il

Harry, surpris lâcha Remus et se retourna.

-Oui. Sirius me l'avait donné pendant les vacances de Noël juste avant de repartir pour Poudlard. 

-Hé bien. Je ne le savais pas. Je me demandais où l'autre partie était passée.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda Harry d'un ton rempli d'espoir, que tu as l'autre moitié et qu'on pourrait toujours rester en contact?

-C'est exact! James et Sirius aimaient beaucoup les utiliser. Surtout quand ils étaient en retenue.

C'est alors que Remus vit sur le visage de l'adolescent, un grand sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça.

-Ça va mieux maintenant Harry?

-Ouais, je dois l'avouer. Mais il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que c'est grave de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet? Demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant.

-Non! S'étonna Remus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais un drame pour ça. Écoute, James et Sirius n'ont pas été nommés préfets non plus et laisse-moi te dire qu'ils étaient très contents, termina-t-il avec une note d'amusement

-Ah! C'est juste que quand j'ai appris que Ron et Hermione étaient les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor je me suis senti…

-Délaissé. Oui je comprends très bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis, justement pour ta fête…je vais t'offrir quelque chose que tu vas sûrement aimer. Et tu oublieras même que tes amis sont préfets.

Les yeux du Maraudeur commencèrent à briller et il eût un sourire étrange. 

-Quoi? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Tu verras. Répondit Lupin avec un sourire. 

-Au fait, je préfère que tu ne parles à personne de la fin de la prophétie. Dit Harry

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Ce sera entre nous. Je te promets que je ne te dirais rien. En passant, je suis sûr que tu pourras affronter Voldemort. Tu es le digne fils de ton père Harry.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent. Il se rappela qu'à la fin de sa troisième année, Sirius lui avait dit exactement la même phrase juste avant de s'enfuir sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe qui appartenait à Hagrid et qui avait été condamné à mort.

-Tu penses encore à ce que tu as vu dans la Pensine de Rogue? Demanda soudainement Lupin qui avait vu le regard pensif de Harry.

En effet, l'année dernière, durant un cours d'Occlumencie, Harry était tombé dans la Pensine de Rogue. Il avait vu son père torturer son professeur de Potions sans aucune raison apparente. Bien entendu, Rogue l'avait pris sur le fait et il avait été furieux. À cause de ça, Harry n'eût plus jamais de cours d'Occlumencie. Mais depuis ce temps, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être comme son père. Certes, l'adolescent s'était dit qu'il faudrait qu'il travaille plus dans ses études.

-Non pas vraiment, finit par répondre Harry.

-Justement, ça me fait penser à quelque chose. Dumbledore aurait voulu te le donner en personne, mais il s'est dit que tu lui gardais encore trop de rancune.

Harry hocha tristement la tête.

-Alors, continua Remus, il m'a dit de te donner ceci.

Il avait caché quelque chose sous son long manteau. Il sortit un objet long enveloppé dans un vieux linge. Harry regarda l'étrange paquet avec curiosité. Remus, qui ne voulait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, enleva le linge. Alors, Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était l'épée de Godric Gryffondor! Elle scintillait et sa poignée était toujours incrustée de rubis. Il y a environ trois ans, Harry l'avait tiré du Choixpeau magique en combattant le Basilic dans la Chambre des secrets.

-Mais…mais…bafouilla-t-il

-Tu es le dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Dit Remus

-Quoi? Mais…comment? Je n'en reviens pas. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt?

-Dumbledore aurait voulu te le dire l'année dernière. Mais il a pensé que tu avais assez appris de choses. Alors, il a préféré attendre un peu. Il m'a dit de te dire de garder précieusement cette épée, d'en faire bon usage et il est temps que tu en hérites.

-Merci beaucoup Remus. Tu es vraiment un bon ami. 

-Ça me touche beaucoup mais il va falloir que j'y ailles maintenant. Si tu dois rester chez ton oncle et ta tante pendant tout l'été, on se reverra le jour de la rentrée. Et puis, à ton anniversaire, porte une attention spéciale sur mon cadeau. Et enfin, prends bien soin de toi, termina Remus avec un clin d'œil.

-Salut Remus, à la prochaine.


	4. Un anniversaire et plusieurs lettres

Coucou!!! Voici le chapitre 4 de ma fic. Vraiment désolée pour tout le retard, car j'avais beaucoup d'examens. Mais maintenant c'est les vacances et ça ira beaucoup plus vite, je vous le promets. En tout cas, merci pour toutes les reviews. Et bonne lecture. Chapitre 4 : Un anniversaire et plusieurs lettres 

Depuis la visite de Remus, Harry se sentait encore mieux qu'avant. Le jour de son anniversaire arriva. Il savait que cette fois, il ne passerait pas inaperçu pour les Dursley. Le matin, il se leva tout excité.  Il avait maintenant 16 ans. Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et il se dépêcha de descendre en bas. La Tante Pétunia vint l'accueillir avec un baiser sur le front.

-Bon anniversaire Harry. J'ai préparé plein de bonnes choses pour toi.

Elle lui montra deux gros gâteaux au chocolat. L'un était parsemé de crème fouetté et l'autre de glaçage vert. 

-Merci, dit-il en pleurant de joie, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

-Tu veux qu'on t'amène quelque part?

-Non merci. Je ne veux pas encore me sentir suivi. Je préfère rester dans la maison.

-C'est comme tu veux.

Harry venait tout juste de commencer à se servir quand l'Oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine un paquet dans les bras accompagné de Dudley qui semblait tout excité.

-Hé salut cousin, dit-il, en passant bonne fête. Dis, je peux manger un peu de gâteau? Tu sais ils ont l'air tellement appétissants et…

-Ça va. Ça va. Répondit Harry en riant. Vas-y Dudley sers-toi. De toute façon, je ne serais pas capable de manger ça tout seul.

Dudley se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté de son cousin et engloutit une très grosse part sous l'œil amusé de Harry. C'est alors que l'Oncle Vernon s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le paquet.

-Voilà mon garçon, de la part de toute la famille excepté peut-être de la Tante Marge. Désolé, nous ne savions pas ce que tu aimes vraiment avoir comme cadeau. Mais Pétunia et moi, nous sommes sûrs que ceci va te plaire.

-Merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Harry déballa son premier vrai cadeau qui venait des Dursley et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait d'un album photo en velours rouge vin. Et sur le dessus, il était écrit « Famille Evans » Harry resta bouche bée, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Les Dursley sourirent. Il commença à le feuilleter. Il y avait plusieurs photos de sa mère et de sa tante naturellement. On les voyait évoluer dans l'album. Au début, elles étaient encore des bébés naissants et vers le milieu, elles étaient des adultes. Harry eût même la chance de voir ses grands-parents. Sa grand-mère avait les cheveux bruns tout comme ceux de la tante Pétunia et les mêmes yeux que Harry. Son grand-père, lui avait les cheveux roux foncé et les yeux bruns. L'autre moitié de l'album était consacrée aux mariages. Le mariage de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia semblait vraiment somptueux Sur leurs photos, ils avaient l'air de passer les plus beaux moments de leur vie. Ensuite, il vit celui de ses parents. Eux aussi avaient l'air de passer leur plus beau moment de leur vie. Mais Harry remarqua sur l'une des photos, l'ombre de Sirius. Il se rappela que son parrain était témoin du mariage de ses parents. Il fut incapable de dire un mot alors il se contenta de sourire. Le reste de la journée se passa à merveille pour lui. Avec Dudley, il fit plusieurs parties d'échecs version sorcier. Ensuite, les deux cousins s'amusèrent à faire les fous dans toute la maison, mais l'oncle Vernon les avertit de ne rien casser. Harry refusa tout de même de sortir dehors, il préféra rester tranquillement à l'intérieur. Finalement, le ventre plein de gâteaux, il monta dans sa chambre un peu épuisé. Mais une surprise l'attendait. Environ une demi-douzaine de hiboux étaient dans sa chambre tous chargés de lettres et de cadeaux pour lui. Il reconnût quelques-uns de ces hiboux. Bien entendu, il y avait Hedwige ainsi que Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron et Errol qui était celui de la famille Weasley. Il y avait aussi trois autres oiseux qu'il ne connaissait pas : un grand duc, un hibou au plumage fauve et une chouette effraie. Coquecigrue voletait dans tous les sens. Il était toujours surexcité. Harry parcourut toute la chambre pour essayer de l'attraper, finalement il abandonna et décida de s'intéresser au paquet que transportait Hedwige. Celle-ci lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et après que le sorcier l'eût libéré de son paquet, elle alla se reposer dans sa cage. Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, en ce moment je suis en Espagne et avec mes parents, je visite la ville de Madrid. C'est de loin la plus belle que j'ai vu. Si tu voyais l'architecture des cathédrales…En tout cas, j'aurais aimé que tu répondes à mes lettres, mais je te comprends. Tu avais besoin d'être seul. Ron m'a raconté que Lupin était allé chez toi pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il paraît que tu t'entends bien avec ton oncle et ta tante. Je suis contente que tout finit par s'arranger. Et puis, il paraît aussi que Lupin t'a appris que tu étais le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Quand j'ai entendu ça, je n 'en revenais pas. Oh! Tu sais j'aurai pu m'en douter, tu as exactement les qualités d'un Gryffondor, mais fais attention, Voldemort aura une raison de plus pour tenter de te tuer. J'espère qu'on va se revoir bientôt. Au fait, je pense que mon cadeau va te plaire. Je l'ai acheté en Espagne et au moment où j'ai appris que tu étais le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Il est assez spécial. Est-ce que tu as reçu le résultat de tes BUSES? Moi non et je les attends avec beaucoup d'impatience. J'espère que je n'ai pas raté tous mes examens. En passant Harry, bon anniversaire._

_Bisous,_

_       Hermione_

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre d'Hermione et ouvrit avec curiosité le paquet qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il contenait une montre très originale. Pour lui, elle faisait plutôt Gryffondor car le bracelet était rouge avec des Vifs d'or dessus et le cadran était de couleur or et les chiffres et les aiguilles étaient fait en rubis. Il y avait aussi une bouton sur le côté, alors il appuya dessus et les chiffres disparurent  aussitôt pour faire place à des indications d'endroits. On pouvait y lire « À la maison » ou « À l'école » Il y avait même « Perdu » ou « En danger de mort » Et sur les deux aiguilles, deux noms s'inscrivirent : celui de Ron et celui d'Hermione. Puis trois autres aiguilles s'ajoutèrent, comme par magie et les noms de Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks s'inscrivirent à leur tour. L'aiguille d'Hermione indiquait « En vacances ». Celles de Ron et de Ginny indiquèrent qu'ils étaient au Terrier et enfin celles de Remus et de Tonks s'étaient arrêtées à l'indication « En mission » Il était aussi écrit dans les instructions qui accompagnaient la montre, qu'il pouvait ajouter autant d'aiguilles qu'il le voulait mais Harry estima qu'il y en avait déjà assez et il décida de ne pas en rajouter d'autres…pour le moment. Ensuite, il s'aperçut que Coquecigrue avait cessé de voler partout dans sa chambre et il était maintenant perché sur la table de chevet de Harry. Celui-ci le prit doucement dans sa main et détacha la lettre et le paquet qu'il portait. La lettre de Ron avait une écriture plus désordonnée que celle d'Hermione :

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu? Joyeux anniversaire! Il paraît que tu t'entends bien avec ta famille maintenant. Je suis content pour toi car il paraît que Dumbledore veut te laisser à Privet Drive tout l'été. Je suis assez furieux contre lui et j'imagine que toi encore plus. Au moins, il m'a permis de t'écrire une lettre convenable. Au fait, je ne me suis jamais douté que tu étais le descendant de Gryffondor. C'était une nouvelle très impressionnante. En passant Ginny te souhaite aussi bon anniversaire. J'espère qu'on se verra sur le Chemin te Traverse. À bientôt mon vieux._

Ron 

Son meilleur ami lui avait offert un sac de Bombabouses et une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Il y avait aussi un gros gâteau que Mrs Weasley lui avait fait. Soudain, il y a quelque chose qui le surprit : comment ça se fait que le hibou de Ron ainsi que Errol étaient venus tous les deux tandis que la famille Weasley avait déjà envoyé Coquecigrue pour lui apporter ses cadeaux. Intrigué, il prit le cadeau que portait Errol qui s'était endormi sur le lit de Harry et qui semblait toujours aussi fatigué. Il ouvrit et découvrit une grosse boîte de Feuxfous Fuseboum, une invention de Fred et de George, les frères jumeaux de Ron. Harry se rappela d'avoir déjà vu les jumeaux les utiliser. Il s'agissait de feux d'artifices très impressionnants. Il trouva un mot que accompagnait la boîte :

_Salut confrère,_

_Joyeux anniversaire. Nous t'envoyons une grosse boîte de feux d'artifices en espérant que tu en verras de toutes les couleurs pour ta fête. Nous avions dû emprunter Errol pour pas que maman sache qu'on t'a envoyé ça. Dommage qu'on ait pas de hibou à nous. Mais on aime mieux ça plutôt qu'être nommé préfet. Au moins, toi tu sais dans où tu t'engages. On espère que tu vas les utiliser sur le bon vieux Rogue à Poudlard et encore merci pour ta généreuse contribution._

_Forge et Greg_

L'adolescent éclata de rire. Décidément, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné le sac de mille Gallions qu'il avait gagné au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aux jumeaux pour financer leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Le grand duc vint soudainement se poser devant lui comme si il avait hâte qu'on le débarrasse de son paquet. Harry remarqua qu'il portait 2 lettres :

_Cher Harry,_

_Alors tu vas bien? Moi, Dumbledore me donne toujours beaucoup de missions à accomplir pour l'Ordre. Mais j'espère que tu gardes le miroir que Sirius t'as donné. Moi je l'ai toujours sur moi. Au fait, il faut que je te dises quelque chose Harry. Il est grand tant que tu le saches : tes parents étaient des Aurors. Et ils étaient très respectés. Sirius et moi avions essayé de le devenir nous autres aussi. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Ton parrain, en s'enfuyant de chez lui, n'a pas pu poser sa candidature pour le poste et quant à moi, le ministère n'acceptait aucun hybride. Je t'en pris, essaye de devenir Auror pour moi. Tes parents et Sirius seraient très fiers de toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi. Prends bien soin de toi. Bon anniversaire!_

Remus 

Le jeune sorcier avait particulièrement hâte d'ouvrir le cadeau de Remus. Il découvrit un livre intitulé _Comment devenir un Auror?_ Le livre comptait environ 700 pages. Harry sourit en le voyant. Il resta un long moment à le feuilleter et enfin il s'intéressa à la deuxième lettre que portait le grand duc. Il reconnût l'écriture de Tonks. __

_Hey Harry!_

_Bonne fête. J'espère que je vais te revoir bientôt. En tout cas, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais tu ne le saura pas avant la rentrée. Hi! Hi! Hi! Tu vas voir. Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire. En passant Maugrey te souhaite aussi bonne fête. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, car Dumbledore a encore une mission à me confier._

_À la prochaine_

Tonks 

Elle lui avait offert un Vif d'or qu'il regarda voler dans toute sa chambre. Il se demanda quelle autre surpris elle pouvait encore lui réserver. La chouette effraie lui apportait un cadeau qui venait de la part de Hagrid.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je suis content que ces maudit Moldus te traitent enfin avec respect. En tout vas joyeux anniversaire. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir à la rentrée. Ne te laisse pas avoir Harry. Montre à tout le monde de quoi tu es capable_

Hagrid 

Harry sentit un sentiment de réconfort l'envahir. Hagrid avait toujours eu le don de lui remonter le moral. Il lui avait envoyé un livre sur les Sombrals. Il s'agissait de chevaux noirs qui volaient. Seul les personnes qui avaient v quelqu'un mourir pouvaient les voir. Or, pendant sa quatrième année, Harry avait été témoin du meurtre de Cédric Diggory, donc il pouvait les voir. Il décida enfin de se tourner vers le hibou au plumage fauve. Il hésita un peu car il savait que c'était le résultat de ses BUSES. Il allait enfin savoir si il pouvait continuer sa carrière d'Auror.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Voici les résultats de vos BUSES :_

_Astonomie :_

_Pratique : Acceptable_

_Théorie : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal :_

_Pratique : Optimal_

_Théorie : Optimal_

_Divination : _

_Pratique : Acceptable_

_Théorie : Piètre_

_Histoire de la magie : Piètre_

_Soins aux créatures magiques :_

_Pratique : Optimal_

_Théorie : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Sortilèges :_

_Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Théorie : Optimal_

_Métamorphoses :_

_Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Théorie : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Potions :_

_Pratique : Optimal_

_Théorie : Optimal_

_Félicitations, vous avez eu 10 BUSES. J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vu que Dolores Ombrage a été revoyée vous pouvez reprendre votre place d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Nous profitons aussi de l'occasion pour vous renvoyer votre Éclair de Feu qui a été confisqué l'an dernier. _

_Nos plus sincères salutations,_

Minerva McGonagall 

_Directrice adjointe de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait eu 10 BUSES et ce qui le surprenait le plus c'est qu'il ait eu la mention Optimal en Potions. Mais il grimaça à l'idée d'avoir Rogue pendant encore deux ans. Il se dépêcha de déballer son balai. Dès qu'il le vit, il rayonna de bonheur, mais il eu quand même un pincement au cœur car c'était le tout premier cadeau que Sirius lui avait offert. Enfin, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il était toujours très content de ses cadeaux et il s'endormit bien vite. 

Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 4. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le suivant. Plus il y aura de reviews, plus j'irais vite.

Prochains chapitres :

Chapitre 5; Expédition sur le Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard


	5. Expédition sur le Chemin de Traverse

Coucou!!!!! Voilà le chapitre 5 de ma fic. 

Réponses aux reviews :

Luna Black : Je suis contente de voir que ma nouvelle fic te plaise, je vais essayer de la continuer le plus vite possible. C'est le fun que mes vacances durent vraiment longtemps, j'ai plus de temps à consacrer pour mes fics. En tk j'espère que tu vas bientôt avoir ton nouveau ordi, car je m'ennuie de toi merde. 

Lunenoire : Merci pour tes encouragements. Oui j'ai décidé de donner à Harry 10 BUSES. Je voulais qu'il ait de bonnes notes dans ses Buses quand même

Shadox : Oui encore désolée pour le retard. Mais j'avais vraiment trop de travail. Et puis pour la surprise que Tonks réserve à Harry. Non ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte. Tu le sauras dans le chapitre 6.

Merci aussi à Marie-Cri, Flora et Lisa pour les reviews. 

**Note de l'auteure : **Comme vous le savez déjà, Sirius n'est pas mort dans cette fic. Mais il ne fera que son apparition que vers la fin. Et puis je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura un personnage important qui va mourir à la fin. Et quelques personnages secondaires vers le trois quart de la fic. Mais la fin ne sera pas aussi triste que le tome 5 de JK Rowling, je vous le promets. 

Chapitre 5 : Expédition sur le Chemin de Traverse 

La veille de la rentrée, Harry demanda à la tante Pétunia de l'amener à Londres pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter ses affaires scolaires. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley étaient partis acheter un nouvel uniforme pour son cousin car celui-ci n'avait toujours pas perdu un gramme. Harry avait reçu en même temps que le résultat de ses BUSES, la liste de livres et un message disant que le Poudlard Express allait partir le premier septembre à onze heures. La liste contenait un seul nouveau livre : _Le Livre des Sorts et des Enchantements niveau 6_. Mais il avait besoin de nouvelles robes de sorcier car il avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps et ses robes étaient devenues trop courtes pour lui. Il lui semblait que le dernier mois avait passé très vite car il avait passé beaucoup de temps sur ses devoirs, surtout en Potions. Cette année allait être meilleure que les autres pour les études et il le sentait. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Remus. Le Choixpeau magique lui avait dit à sa Cérémonie de Répartition qu'il était avide à faire ses preuves. Alors, c'était le moment de le prouver. Harry avait aussi mis dans sa poche, le couteau de Sirius dont la lame avait fondu au Département des Mystères. Il espérait trouver quelqu'un  qui pourrait résoudre la lame. La tante Pétunia  avait accepté avec enthousiasme de l'amener au Chemin de Traverse. Elle était ravie que son neveu sorte un peu pour prendre l'air. Harry savait qu'il allait être encore suivi, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il aille sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Tante Pétunia, dit-il alors qu'ils étaient en route pour Londres, il suffit que tu  me déposes devant un pub appelé le Chaudron Baveur.

-Ah oui? Répondit-elle toute surprise. Ne me dis pas que c'est dans un pub que tu achètes tes manuels scolaires.

-Non, non, dit Harry en riant, il y a un passage dans ce pub qui mène au Chemin de Traverse.

-tu ne veux pas que j'ailles avec toi?

-Non merci. À l'heure qu'il est, il y a sûrement un membre de l'Ordre qui me surveille en ce moment, confia Harry en regardant un peu autour de lui et en se demandant comment cette personne s'y prendrait-elle pour suivre la voiture. Ah tiens c'est ici!

-Quoi? T'est sûr? Eh bien, si tu ne me l'avais pas montré, je ne l'aurais certainement pas remarqué. Alors Harry? Je viens te chercher dans combien de temps? Demanda la tante Pétunia.

-Heu…disons dans quatre heures, répondit Harry en consultant sa nouvelle montre.

-Ok à tout à l'heure.

Après avoir dit au revoir à sa tante, il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur où plusieurs sorciers levèrent les yeux pour le regarder.  Mais cette fois, ils ne lui lançaient pas des insultes ou ne le regardaient pas avec méfiance. Tout le monde avait l'air de le considérer comme un petit héros. Mais Harry préféra faire semblant de ne pas savoir qu'on le regardait. Il se dépêcha de sortir dans la cour située derrière le pub, sortit sa baguette magique , tapota la troisième brique au dessus de la poubelle et attendit que le mur s'ouvre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dès qu'il fut entré, il regarda partout autour de lui pour savoir où était caché le membre de l'Ordre qui le surveillait en ce moment. C'est alors qu'il pensa qu'il pourrait se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour éviter d'être suivi. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Si il faisait ça, il provoquerait l'alarme générale dans les quartiers de l'Ordre du phénix. Il entra tout d'abord dans la banque de Gringotts pour aller chercher un peu d'argent sorcier. Il remarqua que il y avait des avis de recherche sur Ludo Verpey accrochés sur presque tous les murs de la banque. Harry savait que les gobelins le recherchaient parce qu'il avait de nombreuses dettes à payer. Quand il sortit de la banque, il regarda une autre fois autour de lui, mais aucune trace d'un des membres de l'Ordre. « Peut-être s'est-il caché sous une cape d'invisibilité » pensa-t-il. Une heure plus tard, il avait fait à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait : il était allé chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter _Le Livre des Sorts et des Enchantements niveau 6,_ ensuite, il est allé chez un spécialiste de réparation d'objets magiques qui avait pu réparer sans peine la lame du couteau de Sirius et il était allé chez Madame Guipure pour s'acheter de nouvelles robes. Après avoir mis tous ses achats dans son sac, il eut un étrange pressentiment. Il y avait quelqu'un qui le surveillait dans la ruelle devant laquelle il s'était arrêté pour fourrer ses robes, son couteau et son livre dans son sac. Méfiant, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas de plus, il sentit le froid envahir ses entrailles. Un froid glacial et familier. Ah non! Ce n'était pas possible. Sur le Chemin de Traverse! Et devant toute cette foule. Au mois, il n'était pas seul contre eux cette fois. Dos tourné à la ruelle, il vit une dizaine de Détraqueurs à une trentaine de mètres de lui. La foule semblait paniquée. Plusieurs personnes couraient dans tous les sens pour essayer de leur échapper. Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sinon, il serait renvoyé. Et si il s'enfuyait? C'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais ce serait lâche de sa part. Mais à peine avait-il eu cette idée qu'un main le saisit par la poitrine en lui immobilisant les bras le long du corps. Il voulut crier, mais c'était impossible, car une autre main le bâillonna aussitôt. On l'entraîna tout au fond de la ruelle. Il vit les Détraqueurs passer devant elle. Il se débattit mais la personne le maintenant avec une telle poigne. L'adolescent entendit des cris et ensuite des voix hurler :  _Spero Patronum _et vit les Détraqueurs repasser devant la ruelle qui s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse ainsi que des animaux argentés qui couraient juste derrière eux pour les chasser du Chemin de Traverse. Et le silence revint.

-Ça va Harry? Dit une voix rauque qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. 

-Remus! Tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama Harry dès que Remus eut enlevé la main de sa bouche.

-Désolé, répondit-il en le lâchant lentement, je ne voulais pas que tu cours le risque de te précipiter vers les Détraqueurs, Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils te voient car ils sont à ta recherche.

-Bien sûr, dit sombrement Harry, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ils sont maintenant au service de Voldemort.

-Alors? Est-ce que ça va? Répéta Remus en serrant brièvement Harry dans ses bras. 

-Oui très bien. Mais dis-moi, qui a lancé tous ces Patronus?

-Je suppose que ce sont…ah tiens j'aurai dû m'en douter. S'exclama Lupin en regardant derrière Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Kingsley Shacklebolt et Mondigus Fletcher, deux membres de l'Ordre qui se dirigeaient droit vers eux élaborant un sourire.

-Salut Harry. Salut Remus, dit Kingsley, on passait justement par là et on a vu ces Détraqueurs, alors on s'est dépêché de sortir nos baguettes pour lancer le Sortilège du Patronus.

-Mais que faisiez-vous ici?

-Ah! Répondit Mondigus. Kingsley devait mener une enquête à Gringotts pour le Ministère et quant à moi, je voulais acheter des chaudrons de bonne qualité et…

-Justement, l'interrompit Kingsley, il faut que nous fassions un rapport à Dumbledore pour dire qu'il y avait des Détraqueurs sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au revoir Harry, on était très contents de te voir en bonne santé

Et sur ce, ils transplanèrent. Harry se tourna vers Remus. 

-Je savais que tu finirais par aller sur le Chemin de Traverse un jour, dit Lupin comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry. Arabella Figg t'a vu quitter la maison, alors, elle m'a avertit et je me suis précipité sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'aurai voulu te parler bien avant mais j'attendais que tu finisse d'acheter toutes tes affaires scolaires.

-En tout cas, je suis vraiment content que ce soit toi qui me surveille aujourd'hui, dit Harry d'un air joyeux

-Oui, je me suis arrangé pour venir te parler avant la rentrée. Répondit Lupin en mettant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Je ne pourrais pas te voir demain à la gare, Dumbledore m'a encore confié une mission.

-Alors, il faut en profiter aujourd'hui, dit Harry d'un air déçu.

-C'est ce que je disais. Ça te dirait qu'on prenne un sundae ensemble chez Florina Fortarôme?

-Bien sûr.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, s'assirent autour d'une petite table et commandèrent des sundaes.

-Alors Harry? Est-ce que tu as eu le résultat de tes BUSES.

-Ouais, j'en ai eu 10. Hé, tu ne me croiras pas , j'ai eu la mention Optimal en Potions. Tu te rends compte. Rogue ne voudra certainement pas me croire.

Remus eut un sourire.

-Alors, tu vas pouvoir poursuivre ta carrière d'Auror, dit-il en plongeant une cuillère dans le sundae qu'on venait de poser devant lui.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry entre deux bouchées, je te promets que cette année, je ferais tout mon possible.

-Ça j'espère bien. Sirius aurait sûrement été fier de toi.

-Oui je sais, répondit le jeune sorcier en baissant les yeux.

À chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de son parrain, il avait toujours un pincement au cœur. Remus aussi ne semblait pas à l'aise. On aurait dit que quand il prononçait le nom de Sirius, ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Et Dumbledore? Est-ce que tu as réussi à lui parler? Demanda Remus pour changer de sujet.

-Non et je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

-Tu sais, il tient beaucoup à toi.

-Je le sais. Mais il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Harry était sûr que Dumbledore avait demandé à Lupin de parler de lui.

-Au fait Remus, reprit-il, est-ce que tu sais quelle genre de surprise Tonks me réserve?

-Oui, répondit Remus qui fut soudain secoué d'un fou rire, mais désolé je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Tu le sauras demain, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, demanda Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu verras, répondit Lupin qui laissait encore échapper quelques rires étouffés.

-Tiens! Ce n'est pas la boutique de Fred et de George là-bas?

-Oui, t'as raison. Si on allait faire un tour?

Une minute plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Les jumeaux sautèrent de joie en les voyant.

-Harry! Lupin! S'exclama Fred. Quel plaisir de vous revoir! 

-Merci, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Au fait est-ce que votre mère sait que c'est moi qui…

-Oui, répondit George, elle ne l'a pas cru au début, après elle a poussé plusieurs exclamations d'horreur et elle s'est quasiment évanouie.

-C'était quand même assez drôle, dit Fred, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, elle ne t'en veut pas.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

-James serait ravi d'apprendre que son fils ait énormément contribué au financement des objets de farces et attrapes.

Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire sonore.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce que Kreattur est devenu? Demanda George à Lupin dès que tout le monde ait cessé de rire.

-Ah! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il est bien mieux chez nous, à notre manoir, répondit une voix désagréable que Harry connaissait très bien.

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Drago Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique.

Harry, Fred et George élaborèrent une expression de dégoût. Lupin, lui s'efforça de rester calme.

-Salut mon petit pote Potter. Pas trop eu d'ennuis cet été? Un vrai miracle! Tu n'as pas encore été convoqué à un tribunal par hasard? Et vous Weasley? Je vois que vous avez enfin trouvé un carrière. Hum…ce magasin ne va pas tarder à faire faillite.

-Répète donc ça Malefoy, répliqua froidement Fred. Au fait où est ton père? Ah oui c'est vrai! Harry l'a envoyé en prison.

-Vous parlez de Lucius? Répondit une voix de femme.

Elle venait d'entrer à son tour dans le magasin et elle avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Elle était blonde, grande et mince.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, continua Narcissa Malefoy, il va très bien. Les Détraqueurs sont de notre côté, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous les aviez sûrement vu tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas comme au temps où mon cher cousin ait été enfermé à Azkaban. 

Harry sentit une fureur monter en lui, mais Remus le retint par les épaules.

-Laisse les dire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils n'est valent pas la peine.

-Oh je suis tellement triste Lupin, dit Narcissa d'une voix faussement peinée. Quel dommage que mon regretté cousin ne soit plus là pour entendre ça.

Fred et George semblaient sur le point d'attaquer. Remus serra quelque chose dans sa poche et Harry était sûr qu'il s'agissait de sa baguette.

-Au fait Professeur, on dirait que vous n'avez pas trouvé de nouvel emploi d'après ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Personne ne veut engager un loup-garou? Dit Drago en regardant avec un sourire narquois les vêtements de Lupin.

-Ferme-la Malefoy, répliqua sèchement Harry.

-J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait. Dis-moi Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis l'ont été?

Remus sortit sa baguette d'un coup sec. Fred et George enjambèrent le comptoir pour se mettre aux côtés de Harry.

-Un mot de plus, dit froidement Remus, et je vous le jure que vous allez le regretter.

-L'Ordre du phénix, soupira Narcissa. On finira bien par tous vous écraser.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliqua Remus qui semblait de plus en plus en colère.

Plusieurs étincelles rouges jaillirent du bout de sa baguette. Narcissa resta un bon moment à les regarder et elle sortit accompagnée de son fils qui riait aux éclats.

-Ah les Malefoy, s'écria George d'un voix forte, ils ne changeront jamais. J'espère que tu vas utiliser les feux d'artifices sur eux, Harry.

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, répondit celui-ci en pensant qu'il serait drôle de voir Malefoy s'enfuir avec une fusée à ses trousses.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux jumeaux Weasley, Harry et Remus sortirent du magasin et allèrent au Chaudron Baveur.

-C'est ici que je dois te quitter, dit Remus en étreignant Harry. Prends bien soin de toi. Et n'oublie pas d'utiliser le miroir si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Pas de problème, répondit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte. Toi aussi fais attention à toi.

Après avoir échangé un dernier sourire, Remus transplana et Harry sortit du Chaudron Baveur pour monter dans la voiture de sa tante.


	6. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard 

Le jour de la rentrée, les Dursley conduirent Harry à la gare. Celui-ci rayonna de bonheur. Il allait enfin revoir ses amis et il avait réussi à rester chez sa famille tout l'été. Après un au revoir chaleureux, le jeune sorcier traversa la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 pour atteindre la plate forme 9¾. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood en pleine conversation. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, tous deux lui fit un grand sourire. 

-Salut Harry. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? demanda Neville

-Oh oui. Heu…je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion l'année dernière, mais je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accompagnée au Ministère de la Magie pour sauver Sirius.

En effet, il se rappela que quand il avait eût la vision de Sirius torturé par Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna avaient insisté pour l'accompagner au Département des Mystères.

-De rien voyons, répondit Luna avec ses yeux rêveurs, est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant? Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi la mort de ton parrain.

-Oui. Ça va. Est-ce que tu as fait un bon voyage en Suède? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-J'ai adoré ça. Je veux bien y retourner un jour. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas trouvé de Ronflak Cornu.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard et essayèrent de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Et toi Neville? Qu'est-ce que ta grand-mère a dit quand elle a su que tu m'as accompagné au Département des Mystères pour affronter les Mangemorts?

-Oh! Elle ne s'est pas fâchée comme je le pensais. Au contraire, elle a été très fière de moi. Elle m'a même acheté une nouvelle baguette. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que j'ai pu tenir tête à une bande de Mangemorts. Surtout contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Termina-t-il avec une grimace.

Harry serra les dents. À chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom Lestrange, il sentait une grande haine monter en lui. Il comprenait la réaction de Neville car c'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait rendu ses parents fous.

-On devrait embarquer à l'avance pour aller réserver un compartiment, dit soudainement Luna.

-Oui t'as raison.

Ils montèrent dans le train et n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un compartiment car ils étaient arrivés une demi-heure avant le départ. Harry installa la cage d'Hedwige au bord de la fenêtre. Neville sortit son _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _et Luna son magazine _Le Chicaneur_. Harry regardait souvent par la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses amis ou des membres de l'Ordre. Vingt minutes plus tard, il eût un sursaut. Ils étaient là. Ron, Hermione et Ginny escortés par Mr et Mrs Weasley et Maugrey Fol Œil..

« Mais où est Tonks? » pensa l'adolescent « Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir la surprise qu'elle me réserve? »

-Je reviens, dit-il en s'adressant à Neville et Luna

Il se dépêcha de sortir du compartiment et du train. Ils semblaient tous chercher Harry des yeux. Maugrey fût le premier à le voir grâce à son œil magique.

-Potter! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire et en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. C'est fou ce que tu as grandi.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny coururent vers lui  et furent suivis de près par Mr et Mrs Weasley.

-HARRY! Dit Hermione en se jetant sur lui. Comment vas-tu? Oh! Tu nous as vraiment manqué cet été. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu n'es pas furieux j'espère?

-Salut mon vieux! Dit Ron avec un grand sourire. Désolé, j'ai quasiment supplié Dumbledore pour que tu viennes chez nous.

-Mais, il n'a pas toujours voulu, soupira Ginny. C'est une chance que tu te soies bien entendu avec les Dursley cet été.

-_Non. Non. Il sera plus en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante._ Dit Ron en imitant la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry et Ginny rirent aux éclats. Hermione avait l'air offensé mais s'abstint à tout commentaire.

-RONALD WEASLEY! S'exclama une Mrs Weasley furieuse qui jeta un regard noir à Ron. JE T'INTERDIS DE TE MOQUER DE DUMBLEDORE. IL T'A NOMMÉ PRÉFET TU SAIS?

-Et alors? Répliqua Ron d'un air grognon.

-Harry, continua Mrs Weasley en tournant le dos à son fils, c'est vraiment merveilleux de te voir.

Elle l'étreignit et Harry eût l'impression de ses côtes allaient casser.

-Au fait Harry, lança joyeusement Mr Weasley, il paraît que ton oncle et ta tante ne t'ont pas maltraité.

-Oh non! Au contraire, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils se sont montrés respectueux avec moi.

-Tant mieux, marmonna Maugrey, je suis content que mes menaces aient marché. Tu n'es pas beaucoup sorti cet été en passant.

-Ça ne me tentait pas vraiment, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il aurait voulu dire que ce n'était pas de leurs affaires , qu'ils lui avaient tous caché la prophétie et que Voldemort manipulait son esprit mais il se retint. Fol Œil voyant que Harry était un peu offensé n'insista pas. Celui-ci n'osa pas regarder Mrs Weasley en face. Il était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle sache qu'il avait joué un rôle dans la carrière de Fred et de George alors il porta son attention sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Hé Harry! Tu sais quoi? S'exclama Ginny

-Quoi? Tu es préfète je suppose? Répondit-il en regardant les trois membres de l'Ordre du phénix du coin de l'œil.

-Non justement, dit elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis tellement contente de ne pas l'être. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment. J'en avais tellement pas envie.

Harry retrouva le sourire, Ron ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire étouffé, Hermione prit un air agacé et Mrs Weasley foudroya sa fille du regard.

-Ginny, dit elle, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tous tes frères ont été des préfets, à part Fred et George bien sûr. 

-Ron, pas vraiment, répliqua froidement Ginny, je suis sûre que Dumbledore aurait  donné l'insigne à Harry  s'il n'avait pas eu « ses raisons »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry d'un air anxieux. Celui-ci remarqua que les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues écarlates. L'œil normal de Maugrey était fixé sur Ginny mais Harry avait la désagréable impression que son œil magique le regardait.

-Heu…on ferait bien d'y aller, dit-il un peu gêné, le train part dans cinq minutes.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, répondit Mrs Weasley en lui adressant un sourire, faites attention à vous.

Elle étreignit d'abord Ron et Ginny. Et à la fin, Harry et Hermione. 

-Prends bien soin de toi Potter, dit Maugrey en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, et puis si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'en informer.

-Ou tu peux toujours aller voir Dumbledore, ajouta Mr Weasley.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond

-Bon, moi et Ginny on ferait mieux d'y aller d'abord. Dit-il en s'adressant à Ron et à Hermione. Vous avez déjà le compartiment réservé aux préfets.  À plus tard!

Et il courut vers le train en compagnie de Ginny sans regarder en arrière. Il ne supportait pas de voir Ron et Hermione partir sans lui vers le compartiment des préfets. Il la conduisit au compartiment qu'il avait réservé avec Neville et Luna.

-Ça te dérange hein? Dit-elle alors qu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment rien comprendre

-Je te comprends Harry. Je savais que Dumbledore avait ses raisons de ne pas t'avoir choisi comme préfet. Mais je trouve qu'il a vraiment eu tort sur ce point. Ça ne fait rien. C'est mieux comme ça tu ne trouves pas? Et puis, on peut faire ce qu'on veut contrairement à Ron et à Hermione, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry se sentit réconforté par les paroles de Ginny qui entra la première dans le compartiment en saluant Neville et Luna. À ce moment-là, le train démarra et quitta la gare. Comme Ron et Hermione n'allaient pas revenir avant une heure, Harry passa son temps à bavarder avec Ginny. 

-Et Percy? Demanda Harry. Est-ce qu'il est revenu vous voir?

-Non, répondit tristement Ginny, malgré le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui il n'est pas revenu nous voir. On a même pas des nouvelles de lui.

-Je suppose qu'il travaille toujours comme assistant du Ministre.

-Oui sûrement. Maman espère qu'il va bientôt nous reparler. Tu n'as pas lu _la Gazette du Sorcier_? Ils te traitent maintenant comme un petit héros.

-C'est vrai? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire pendant l'été. Est-ce qu'ils ont mentionné…Sirius?

Harry avait du mal à dire le nom de son parrain. Il tapota la poche dans laquelle il avait mis la lettre.

-Non vraiment pas. Il n'y a même plus d'avis de recherche. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de lui?

-Peut-être vont-ils l'oublier? Intervint Neville avec optimiste

-La vie est une chose mystérieuse mais il faut en profiter dit Luna d'un ton rêveur

Neville et Ginny plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire mais Harry ne trouvait rien de bizarre dans ces paroles. Luna avait raison, il fallait profiter de la vie. Le chariot de friandises passa et il acheta une grande quantité de Fondants du Chaudron. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment chargés de leurs grosses valises et des cages de Pattenrond et de Coquecigrue. 

-ah vous voilà enfin, dit Ron, je commençais à en avoir assez d'être dans le même compartiment que Malefoy. Il est vraiment insupportable.

Les traits d'Hermione se crispèrent quand elle vit que Luna était dans le même compartiment qu'eux mais elle préféra ne rien dire.

-Au fait, dit-elle, tu as eu combien de BUSES Harry? J'en ai eu 12. Tu te rends compte. Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle devienne préfète en chef, murmura Ron avec une expression de dégoût.

-Pardon? Lança Hermione. Toi tu n'as eu que 7 BUSES et ta mère n'était pas très contente je te le rappelle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire hein? Et toi Harry?

-J'en ai eu 10.

Hermione poussa un cri de joie et Ron ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

-C'est vrai? Félicitations Harry. Bravo! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Dit Hermione en sautant de joie.

-Comment? 10 BUSES? Je n'en reviens pas. Dit Ron qui avait toujours la bouche entrouverte.

-Et ce n'est pas tout! J'ai eu la mention Optimal en Potions.

Cette fois-ci, ses cinq amis le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

-Wow Harry, commença Hermione, c'est totalement…

-Innattendu, termina Ginny.

-Eh bien mon vieux, dit Ron, tu m'étonnes vraiment. Moi j'ai eu la mention Piètre en Potions. Comment t'as fait ça?

-Aucune idée. Mais cet été, j'ai revisé à fond mes Potions. 

-De toute façon Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton réjoui, moi aussi j'ai encore le cours de Potions, je pourrais t'aider. Rogue ne pourra pas te faire couler cette année.

Le reste du trajet fût très agréable. Il y avait un grand soleil dehors avec quelques nuages. Harry et ses amis avaient bien envie de faire un tour dehors. Mais le soir tomba rapidement et les lumières s'allumèrent dans les wagons. Ils vêtirent leurs robes de sorcier. Ron et Hermione, en tant que préfets, sortirent les premiers du compartiment pour superviser les opérations des bagages. Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna sortirent à leur tour quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois dehors du wagon, ils entendirent une voix familière crier : « Les premières années par ici… » Harry aurait voulu faire un signe de la main à Hagrid mais la foule le poussait trop loin, alors avec les autres, il se contenta de se diriger vers les diligences tirées par des Sombrals. Ils furent vite rejoints par Hermione et Ron qui avaient toujours les cages de Coquecigrue et Pattenrond en main. Harry et Luna caressèrent la tête d'un des Sombrals avant de monter avec les autres dans une diligence qui les mena jusqu'au château. L'adolescent avait maintenant une sympathie pour les Sombrals car ils l'avaient aidé à aller au Ministère de la Magie. Quand ils furent rendu en face de l'escalier de marbre, ils descendirent de la diligence et se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, étaient déjà à moitié remplies lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Luna s'éloigna d'eux pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle et les cinq autres s'assirent ensemble à la table des Gryffondor près de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui les saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Vous avez eu de bons résultats à vos BUSES? Demanda Seamus

-Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir, répondit Harry. Hé vous ne me croirez pas. J'ai eu la mention Optimal en Potions.

Parvati et Lavande sursautèrent. Seamus et Dean écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Waahhh!Génial, je n'en reviens pas. S'exclama Dean admiratif.

-Tant mieux. Je ne serai pas la seule Gryffondor à avoir encore des cours de Potions, dit Parvati qui semblait soulagée, Lavande, Seamus et Dean n'en ont plus. Au mois, je ne serai pas écrasée par les Serpentard.

-Moi aussi, j'ai encore des Potions. Donc on sera trois Gryffondor, dit Hermione.

Mais la conversation s'acheva ainsi car le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer en compagnie d'une file de première année qui semblaient nerveux. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face de la table des professeurs  où était situé un tabouret sur lequel était posé le fameux Choixpeau Magique. Celui-ci commença à chanter sa chanson :

Il y a plus de mille ans 

_Sont venu ici quatre gens_

_Grands amis jusqu'à la mort_

_Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor._

_Pour fonder le collège Poudlard,_

_Chacun choisit son art._

_Le hardi Godric Gryffondor,_

_Recherchait le courage en or._

_La sage Rowena Serdaigle,_

_Voulait avoir l'intelligence d'un aigle._

_La patiente Helga Poufsouffle,_

_Aimait la loyauté jusqu'au dernier souffle._

_Le malin Salazar Serpentard,_

_Cherchait la ruse d'un roublard_

_Mais ces caractéristiques_

_Sont loin d'être identiques_

_Il fallait rester unis_

_Pour avoir plus de vie_

_Ensemble, ils auraient pu_

_Affronter des obstacles de plus._

_Mais arrêtons de nous poser des questions,_

_Car c'est le temps de la Répartition._

Toute la Grande Salle applaudit mais tout comme l'année dernière, il eut quelques murmures. Le Choixpeau avait fait une chanson plus courte et il avertissait encore les élèves d'être unis. « Mais avec les Serpentard, ce sera toujours impossible » pensa Harry. Le professeur McGonagall attendit que tout le monde se taise et commença à lire la liste des première année.

-Bloom, Alyssa

Une petite fille avec des nattes blondes s'avança et mit le chapeau sur sa tête.

-_Serdaigle_

Luna applaudit bruyamment en même temps que les autres Serdaigle.

-Bunton, David

_-Serpentard_

-Hé Harry, chuchota Seamus, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais encore donner des cours de défense.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère bien, répondit Harry en applaudissant Jenny-Kate Parker qui venait de rejoindre leur table.

La file diminua de plus en plus et enfin la Répartition se termina avec Tara Turner qui fût envoyée elle aussi à Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall porta le Choixpeau et le tabouret de la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva et Harry se détourna tout de suite de la table des professeurs. Il voulait éviter le regard de Dumbledore, alors il fit semblant de s'intéresser aux ongles de sa main droite.

-Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens. Commença le directeur d'un ton joyeux. Je tiens à vous informer qu'il est formellement interdit d'aller dans la Forêt . Certains anciens doivent s'en rappeler.

Harry sentit le regard de Dumbledore se tourner vers lui. Il entendit aussi l'estomac de Ron gronder. Mais il ne s'arracha toujours pas à la contemplation de ses ongles.

-Cette année, continua le directeur, j'aimerais vous annoncer que les associations de défense sont permises. J'estime que ces associations peuvent être utiles surtout que Lord Voldemort est maintenant de retour.

Un frisson parcourut toute la Grande Salle à l'évocation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry échangea un regard avec tous ses amis Gryffondor : ils pourraient continuer les cours de l'A.D. qui signifiait Armée de Dumbledore. Seamus et Dean avaient l'air joyeux, Ron sifflait de joie mais Hermione jeta un regard noir à la table des Serdaigle. 

-Tu ne peux pas laisser Luna tranquille, soupira Ginny qui était assise en face d'elle, je sais qu'elle est un peu bizarre mais c'est une fille très bien et…

-Mais ce n'est pas elle que je regarde, s'indigna Hermione, c'est cette vache de Marietta Edgecombe.

Harry et Ginny firent volte-face. Marietta était assise à côté de Cho Chang. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à enlever ses boutons et on voyait encore le mot _cafard _sur son visage. Harry comprenait le regard furieux d'Hermione. C'était Marietta qui les avait dénoncé et tous les membres de l'A.D.-surtout Harry- avaient failli se faire renvoyer. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment pour Cho.

-Maintenant, reprit Dumbledore, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui sera certainement meilleure que Dolores Ombrage : Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry sursauta en même temps que Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il s'arracha finalement à la contemplation de ses ongles et tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Il vit Tonks qui avait les cheveux noirs raides, assise entre Hagrid et le professeur Fillius Flitwick qui enseignait les Sortilèges. Alors c'était ça sa surprise. Harry et les autres auraient dû s'en douter. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Regarde Rogue, lui souffla soudainement Ron

Harry tourna les yeux vers Severus Rogue, le professeur qu'il haïssait le plus, qui était assis juste à côté du professeur McGonagall. Harry fût très surpris de l'attitude de son professeur de Potions. Normalement, il réservait une expression de profond dégoût à l'annonce du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais cette fois, il se pinçait les lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent avec un drôle d'intensité à chaque fois qu'il regardait Tonks. 

-Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant –Harry regardait toujours alternativement Rogue et Tonks- Bon appétit!

-Oui ça c'est bien parlé, dit Ron le poing en l'air

Les plats apparurent par magie sur les assiettes en or.

-Génial, s'exclama Ron d'un ton enthousiasme, on va se régaler.

Il remplit son assiette avec une grande rapidité sous l'œil mélancolique de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui passait justement par là.

-Bonjour Nick, dirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix

-Bonjour, répondit le fantôme, est-ce que vous allez bien? Et toi Harry?  Ça va mieux

-Oui, dit sombrement Harry qui regardait Tonks bavarder joyeusement avec Hagrid

-Vous avez entendu le Choixpeau? Continua Nick qui était disposé de ne pas parler de Sirius en voyant l'air sombre de Harry. Il a encore donné des avertissements.

-C'men ve y qu'o quoi ouin? S ipocib ak es Spard dit Ron en mastiquant un impressionnant morceau de steak.

-Je vous demande pardon? Demanda Nick visiblement offensé

-Comment veut-il qu'on soit unis? C'est impossible avec les Serpentard, reprit Ron 

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Quasi-Sans-Tête, il estime que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Le reste de la soirée était très agréable. Harry bavardait joyeusement avec Seamus et Dean leur parlant des nouveaux sortilèges qu'il pourrait leur apprendre. Le festin fût délicieux. Et après que les derniers morceaux des gâteaux eurent disparu. Albus Dumbledore annonça la fin de la soirée et tous les élèves se levèrent.

-Viens Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton impatient, on est censé de conduire les première année au dortoir.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit Ron, l'estomac plein, qui se relevait avec difficulté.

-Le mot de passe est _Oceanus_ dit Hermione en se tournant vers ses autres amis.

-Merci, mais moi, j'aimerais aller voir Tonks avant d'aller me coucher, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Ginny.

Harry et Ginny attendirent que tous les élèves se précipitent vers la sortie. Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller à la table des professeurs car Tonks s'était levée pour se précipiter vers eux. Elle serra les deux sorciers dans ses bras. 

-Alors, dit la nouvelle professeur, contents de me voir j,espère6

-Bien sûr, s'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny à l'unisson.

-En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'on aura un professeur compétent cette année, ajouta Ginny avec enthousiasme. 

-Dites vous préférez que je change de couleur de cheveux, dit Tonks

-Non! Je te jure que ça te va très bien, dit précipitamment Harry avec un sourire.

En voyant Tonks avec des cheveux longs noirs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Sirius. Mais, il remarqua bientôt quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Il était tellement absorbé par sa conversation avec Tonks qu'il n'avait pas vu que la Grande Salle était presque vide. Étrangement, il ne restait plus que des membres de l'Ordre du phénix en plus de lui et de Ginny. Hagrid se dirigeait vers eux. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue parlaient à voix basse à leur table.

-Salut, dit Hagrid ,qui les avait rejoint, d'une voix forte. Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir.

-Oui nous aussi, répondit joyeusement Harry qui sentait les regards des trois autres professeurs sur eux.

-Alors Harry? Demanda Tonks. Ces affreux Moldus t'ont traité avec respect. C'est une chance pour eux car sinon je les aurai transformé en grenouilles.

Hagrid et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

-Au fait Hagrid, dit Harry, comment vas…heu…vous savez de qui je parle.

-Ah oui. Bien sûr. Graup a presque arrêté de donner des coups. Je m'occupe de lui chaque jour. Et il parle maintenant plus l'anglais.

-Ah!!! Et qui est Graup? Demanda la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière Harry.

Celui-ci sursauta encore une fois. Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Tonks avait l'air étonné et Hagrid l'air gêné. Les trois professeurs les avaient rejoint à leur tour. Harry évita soigneusement le regard de Dumbledore.

-Heu…mon petit frère. Dit Hagrid en baissant les yeux.

-Vraiment? Dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, Eh bien, nous reparlerons de tout ça demain matin. Je veux que vous soyez à mon bureau à la première heure. Et vous deux, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher, vous avez besoin de repos, termina-t-il en s'adressant à Harry et à Ginny.

Les deux jeunes adolescents acquiescèrent. Hagrid donna une tape dans le dos de Harry et Tonks l'étreignit dans ses bras. Ensuite, il sortit accompagné de Ginny sans un regard à Dumbledore. Quand il fût dehors de la Grande Salle, hors de la vue des professeurs, il crut entendre Dumbledore soupirer avec tristesse : « Il m'en veut! » 

Prochain chapitre : La reconstitution de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Coucou!!! C'est moi, je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre, il est plus long que les autres.

Phoebe.


	7. Une journée remplie de mystères

Coucou tout le monde. 

Voilà le chapitre 7 de ma fic…j'espère avoir le plus de reviews possibles.

Je tiens à remercier Shadox, Lunenoire, Magali et potter_68 pour leurs reviews(dsl je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement, je le ferais au prochain chapitre)

Je tiens aussi à préciser que dans le dernier chapitre j'avais écrit que celui-ci s'intitulerais : la reconstition de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais je me suis trompé. Vraiment désolée pour cette erreur. 

Je vous avertis dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez Dumbledore un peu collant. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 7 : Une journée remplie de mystères 

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le plafond de la Grande Salle semblait sombre et orageux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Étrangement, les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis tous ensemble. Dumbledore était au centre de la table. À sa gauche, il y avait Tonks et Hagrid et à sa droite, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Harry voulut les regarder plus attentivement mais Dumbledore tourna soudainement les yeux vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis juin, leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais malheureusement, cela dura qu'une fraction de seconde, car Harry qui lui gardait toujours rancune, détourna aussitôt les yeux.

-Au moins Harry, murmura soudainement Hermione, les autres élèves ne te regardent plus bizarrement.

-Ça c'est vrai, répliqua Harry, à part peut-être les Serpentard.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Katie Bell, une Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, se dirigea vers Harry et Ron. 

-Salut Katie

-Salut. Vous savez quoi? J'ai été nommée Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

-C'est vrai? Félicitations. S'écria Harry

-Merci Harry, dit Katie avec un grand sourire. Et je suis contente que tu aies repris ta place d'Attrapeur. Je voulais juste vous rappeler qu'on est maintenant trois dans l'équipe.

-C'est vrai, dit Ron, j'avais complètement oublié que Angelina et Alicia ont toutes deux quitté l'école.

-Exact, donc nus avons donc besoin de deux Poursuiveurs et de deux Batteurs. Les essais auront lieu vendredi à cinq heures et je veux que vous soyez là.

Et elle s'en alla. Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall passa entre les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps.

-Ah non, souffla Harry, je commence par un double cours de Potions. Mais après c'est mieux. J'ai Métamorphose, ensuite Soins aux créatures magiques et enfin Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Hum…je trouve cela étrange. Rogue, McGonagall, Hagrid et Tonks dans la même journée, murmura Hermione l'air pensif.

-Disons que pour vous deux, le lundi deviendra « la journée de l'Ordre du phénix » dit Ron en riant, moi au moins, j'ai plus de Potions, j'ai Botanique à la place.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Hermione allèrent vers les cachots de Rogue et Ron vers les serres. Rendus aux cachots, ils y trouvèrent Parvati.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Salut, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

-J'aurai aimé ne plus avoir de Potions mais c'est trop important, dit Parvati en faisant une grimace.

-Oui moi aussi, approuva Harry d'un air sombre

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà, s'exclama la voix de Drago Malefoy

Il venait d'arriver en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson et d'une petite bande de Serpentard. Les deux inséparables de Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle n'étaient plus là car ils étaient tous les deux nuls en Potions. 

-Alors mon petit pote Potter a réussi à être en Potions? C'est un miracle ou peut-être a-t-il triché, Vous ne croyez pas? Bien sûr, cette Sang de Bourbe aux dents de lapin, Granger a réussi car mademoiselle sait toujours tout.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire sonore

-Oh, il y a une autre surprise aussi, s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, si ce n'est pas une des jumelles Patil. Vous savez celle qui ne pense qu'à la Divination et…

-Ferme-la Parkinson, répliqua sèchement Parvati.

-Ça suffit! Taisez-vous, dit une voix glaciale

Le professeur Rogue avait ouvert la porte de son cachot et fit signe aux élèves de rentrer. Harry et Hermione s'installèrent avec Parvati au fond de la classe, pour éviter d'être dérangé par les Serpentard.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, vous êtes en Potions avancées, commença Rogue. Et j'espère tous de vous voir réussir vos ASPIC. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je prenais juste les élèves qui ont reçu la mention Optimal dans leur BUSE. Mais malheureusement, j'ai eu quelques surprises en voyant la liste des élèves concernés. Ainsi donc, vous avez tous eu la mention Optimal ce qui est vraiment très surprenant pour quelques-uns d'entre vous dont je pensais être débarrassé.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry qui évita son regard.

-Aujourd'hui, continua le professeur de Potions, nous allons faire la potion Tue-Loup . Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi elle sert?

Comme à son habitude, Hermione leva la main. Mais Rogue ne pouvait résister à la tentation.

-Alors Potter, voyons si vous n'avez pas triché aux BUSES. Répondez à la question et j'espère pour une fois que vous aurez la bonne réponse, dit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire mais Harry regarda Rogue avec une expression de défi et sourit à son tour.

-La potion tue-Loup permet à un loup-garou de rester inoffensif pendant la pleine lune.

Hermione baissa la main déçue et les Serpentard restèrent bouche bée.

-Eh bien. C'est assez impressionnant, je l'admets. Cinq points pour Gryffondor, répondit Rogue, et maintenant tout le monde au travail. Suivez les instructions écrites au tableau. Si tout se passe bien, la potion devrait avoir une couleur vert clair et dois laisser échapper un filet de fumée.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, la potion de Harry avait exactement les mêmes effets que celle d'Hermione. Harry était vraiment satisfait. Cette année, il ne serait pas recaler. Rogue examina attentivement son chaudron.

-Je vois Potter. Murmura Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Je dois admettre que vous avez fait des progrès miraculeux pendant l'été.

Il le regarda d'un air méprisant mais Harry soutint son regard en prouvant un plaisir d'impressionner Rogue. Mais pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Harry vit dans les yeux de son professeur, des reflets rouges. La surprise dût paraître sur son visage car Rogue demanda aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Pour la première fois, le ton de sa voix tremblait, non pas de fureur, mais de peur.

-Rien, répondit précipitamment Harry sans conviction.

-Bon…heu…dans ce cas, tout le monde peut sortir.

Harry se dépêcha de sortit en compagnie d'Hermione non sans avoir lancé une dernier regard étrange à Rogue, pour se rendre au cours de Métamorphose.

-T'est sûr que ça va? Demanda Hermione très inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Intervint Ron qui les avait rejoint.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, répondit Harry, mais je crois que j'ai vu des reflets rouges dans les yeux de Rogue.

-AH! Il est contrôlé par Vous-Savez-Qui, s'écria Ron d'un ton triomphant. C'est évident, non. Il se sert de Rogue pour t'espionner, Harry. Je le savais. Il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance…

-NON! Arrête ça tout de suite Ron. Dit Hermione d'un ton sec. Combien de fois as-tu soupçonné Rogue? Il est dans l'Ordre et Dumbledore lui fais confiance. Et je pense que tout ça c'est suffisant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry?

¸-Je ne pense pas que ces reflets aient quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort. Et…oh arrête de frissonner comme ça Ron, tu es ridicule. Je pense juste qu'il a quelque chose à cacher.

-Ouais, moi aussi c'est ce que je pense, approuva Hermione.

-Bon d'accord, dit Ron d'un air grognon, j'ai juste envie de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il cache?

-Vous avez un problème tous les trois? Demanda le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver.

-Non! Répondirent en chœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans la classe, le cours va commencer.

Après le cours de Métamorphose, le trio se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Harry brûlait d'envie de lui demander qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait dit à propos de Graup. À leur grande satisfaction, tous les Serpentard avaient lâché ce cours, donc il ne restait plus que des Gryffondor.

-Tout le monde est là? Très bien. Commença Hagrid. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir une créature assez étonnante.

Les Gryffondor échangèrent des regards inquiets, Hagrid avait la réputation de leur montrer des créatures assez dangereuses. Mais ce fût un magnifique oiseau or et rouge qui vint se poser devant eux. Harry le reconnut aussitôt : c'était Fumseck, l'oiseau de Dumbledore.

-Oooohhhhhhh, s'écrièrent Parvati et Lavande d'un air émerveillé.

-Alors? Quelqu'un pourrait me dire qu'est-ce que c'est? Oui Hermione?

-C'est un phénix, répondit Hermione, ils peuvent transporter de lourdes charges. Quand, le temps est venu, ils brûlent et renaissent de leurs cendres.

-Exact, dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Mais leurs larmes sont aussi très efficaces. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi?

Harry et Hermione levèrent la main.

-Oui Harry?

-Les larmes sont un puissant remède contre les blessures, même mortelles.

Il se rappela encore, à sa deuxième année, il avait combattu un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets et un des croches du Roi des Serpents lui avait transpercé le bras. Le venin du Basilic était mortel, mais grâce à Fumseck, il avait pu survivre.

-Excellente réponse Harry. Cinq autres points pour Gryffondor, dit Hagrid pendant qu'Hermione baissa la main.

Hagrid passa tout le cours à expliquer les caractéristiques des phénix. Tous les élèves admirèrent Fumseck avec beaucoup de passion. Parvati et Lavande ne pouvaient cesser de s'arracher à la contemplation du phénix. Celui-ci regardait tranquillement tous les Gryffondor. Parfois, il échappait une note douce. Finalement, à la fin du cours, Hagrid invita Harry, Ron et Hermione à prendre le thé avec lui. Crockdur aboya joyeusement et se jeta sur Harry qui faillit tomber en arrière. Et Hagrid dût le retenir. Dès qu'ils furent tous assis, Fumseck vint se poser sur les genoux de Harry qui le caressa avec douceur.

-Alors? Commença Harry après un moment de silence. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit au sujet de Graup?

-Oh! Il a juste dit que j'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt. Il n'était pas fâché et il l'a pris assez calmement bien sûr. 

-Et comment vas Graup? Demanda Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

-Très bien. Il ne donne presque plus de coups. Il va falloir que j'essaye de lui trouver une femme.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux j'espère? Hurla Ron

-Ben oui pourquoi? Demanda Hagrid tout surpris.

-Ben…heu…commença Hermione.

Mais elle fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvra sur…Albus Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione ouvrirent des yeux ronds, mais Harry, lui était vraiment écœuré. « Va-t-il finir par me lâcher un jour? » pensa-t-il. Le directeur ne sembla pas surpris de voir les trois jeunes sorciers. Crockdur semblait content de le voir et Fumseck laissa échapper un chant mélodieux. 

-Professeur Dumbledore! Quelle surprise de vous voir. S'exclama Hagrid qui avait l'air enchanté. Entrez donc. Je suppose que vous vouliez parler de Graup. Ou bien vous êtes venu chercher Fumseck?

Harry pensa que Dumbledore avait trouvé un prétexte pour essayer de lui parler.

-Oh! Je suis juste venu faire un tour. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Au grand agacement de Harry, le directeur vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Alors, il porta son attention sur Fumseck.

-Je vois qu'il y a quelques élèves qui sont au courant pour votre demi-frère, Hagrid.

-Oh! Écoutez professeur Dumbledore. Il y a juste ces trois là qui le savent. Je voulais juste qu'ils s'occupent de lui au cas si j'aurai été renvoyé de Poudlard par le professeur Ombrage.

-Heu…professeur? Demanda timidement Hermione pour changer de sujet. On voulair savoir…est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire…que contenait la prophétie qui était au Département des Mystères?

Harry remua nerveusement sur sa chaise mais seul Dumbledore le remarqua. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son directeur, le suppliant intérieurement de ne rien dire. 

-Non, miss Granger, je ne peux rien vous dire, répondit-il à mi-voix en regardant Harry.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Harry qui était visiblement soulagé. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air déçu.

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'y aller tous les trois. Dit Hagrid après un long moment de silence. Merci d'être venu me rendre visite.

-De rien, répondit Ron, mais pour l'amour du ciel, n'essayez pas de trouver une femme à Graup.

-C'est vrai, continua Hermione, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il va aimer ça? D'accord, il doit s'ennuyer tout seul dans la forêt mais…

-C'est ce que je vous disais, l'interrompit Hagrid, il a vécu dans la solitude. Pauvre petit! Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle, il a besoin d'une petite compagne.

Pendant que Ron, Hermione et Hagrid continuaient à se disputer. Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer à propos de Graup. Même si lui, Harry, était opposé à l'idée de trouver une compagne pour le géant, il préféra ne rien dire. Il était trop absorbé par la prophétie. Lui seul pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Au début, il ne le croyait pas vraiment mais depuis qu'il savait qu'il était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, il comprenait pourquoi Voldemort l'avait choisi, lui. Il avait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Au même moment,  il sentit une main lui prendre doucement le bras. Il sentit le visage de Dumbledore tout près de son oreille gauche.

-Harry, lui souffla le directeur à voix si basse que seul l'adolescent pouvait l'entendre, il faut que tu m'écoutes, je t'en pris. La prophétie doit être un lourd fardeau pour toi, ça je le sais très bien. Mais je voudrais que tu me pardonnes…je sais que tu as beaucoup de raisons de m'en vouloir mais…

Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la sortie visiblement choqués que Hagrid ait l'idée de trouver une compagne pour Graup.

-Je dois y aller, l'interrompit brutalement Harry.

Avant que les deux professeurs aient eu le temps de dire au revoir, le trio était dehors. Ron et Hermione continuaient à s'échanger des critiques sur l'idée complètement saugrenue de Hagrid mais Harry ne suivait rien de leur conversation. Il en voulait beaucoup à Dumbledore mais au fond de lui, il était attendri que son directeur éprouve beaucoup d'amour à son égard. Cependant, il préférait perdre à nouveau sa place d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor plutôt que de l'admettre. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Tonks n'était pas encore arrivé. Le trio s'assit totalement en avant.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle vaut comme professeur, demanda Hermione

-Elle doit être aussi bonne que Remus, assura Harry.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Tonks entra dans la classe. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que le jour d'avant mais ils lui tombaient élégamment devant ses yeux. Harry étouffa un rire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher une fois de plus de penser à Sirius.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix aimable, je suis contente que Dumbledore m'ait choisie pour occuper ce poste. Je travaillais au ministère en tant qu'Auror, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas comme Dolores Ombrage, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant les regards inquiets de ses élèves, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit elle était très injuste…surtout avec les Gryffondor.

Il eût plusieurs éclats de rire dans la salle de classe.

-Bon, où en était-je? Continua la jeune professeur. Ah oui! Je vous disais que j'ai quitté le ministère parce qu'il y avait quasiment que des cinglés qui ne croyaient pas au retour de Voldemort et…ah non arrêtez de trembler, vous êtes ridicules.

Tous les élèves à part Harry et Hermione avaient fait une grimace en entendant le nom de Voldemort.

-Écoutez, continua Tonks d'une voix rassurante, il n'y a aucun mal de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est juste un nom après tout. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous donner des leçons sur Voldemort. Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Je disais donc que j'ai cessé de travailler au ministère mais je suis quand même toujours une Auror et je suis là pour vous apprendre comment vous défendre contre les Forces du Mal. Ah oui. Avant de commencer, juste un petit détail. Je tiens à préciser que je suis une Métamorphage. Ça veut dire que je peux changer d'apparence à volonté. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous me voyez toujours sous une apparence différente.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez faire une démonstration, lança Dean visiblement impressionné.

-Bien sûr, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Approuva Tonks

Elle plissa les yeux et son visage se crispa. Quelques secondes plus, ses yeux étaient devenus vert émeraude exactement comme ceux de Harry et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte roux foncé. Harry eût un petit sursaut. On aurait dit la mère de l'adolescent, Lily Evans. Tous les autres, à part Ron et Hermione, étaient très impressionnés.

-Trop cool, s'exclama Lavande, j'aimerais tellement faire ça.

-Merci, répondit Tonks en rougissant sur les compliments, mais je ne suis pas là pour faire un spectacle mais pour vous apprendre à vous défendre. Donc nous ferions mieux de commencer.

Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle et ses cheveux redevinrent noirs. 

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les Détraqueurs et à faire apparaître des sortilèges de Patronus. Je sais que c'est un acte de magie pour sorciers un peu plus âgés que vous, mais il est important que vous sachiez vous défendre contre les Détraqueurs vu qu'ils ne sont plus sur l'emprise du Ministère de la Magie. Je sais que quelques-uns d'entre vous l'ont sûrement déjà appris grâce à une certaine association de défense organisée l'année dernière. Mais le professeur Dumbledore demanda à ce que tous les élèves de sixième année sachent le faire. 

Un murmure affirmatif s'éleva dans la salle de classe. Harry était assez enchanté, car il savait déjà le faire.

-Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, est-ce que tu pourrais faire une démonstration du sortilège de Patronus.

-Bien sûr. Dit-il en souriant

Il se leva, sortit sa baguette;

-_Spero Patronum_

Le cerf argenté s'éleva et fit le tour de la classe. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux et observait le cerf. Parvati et Lavande éprouvèrent un véritable ravissement.

-Bien. Merci Harry. Continua la jeune Auror après le cerf s'était dissipé en fumée. Il faut que vous vous concentrez sur un sentiment heureux. Au début, c'est sûr que vous n'aurez que des fumées argentées sans forme. Mais après beaucoup d'efforts, votre Patronus prendra la forme d'un animal. 

Les élèves se levèrent, vraiment avides d'essayer à leur tour le Sortilège du Patronus. Harry resta à sa place car il savait déjà le faire. Tonks profita de l'occupation des autres pour aller le voir.

-Tu vas bien toi?

-Oui pas mal.

-Alors, ça t'a fait plaisir que je prenne un peu l'apparence de ta mère?

-Oh oui. J'en étais ravi Tonks. Je suis vraiment content que tu soies là.

-Oui moi aussi, répondit-elle en regardant les autres élèves essayer de produire des Patronus, ah tiens je vois qu'il y a juste Hermione qui est capable de faire un Patronus convenable. Ah…il a la forme d'une loutre.

-Je sais, dit Harry, si Ombrage n'avait pas découvert l'A.D., on serait plus avancé.

-Oh, Harry, j'ai justement une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Ça te tente de passer les vacances de Noël à square Grimmaurd. À moins que tu veuilles retourner chez les Dursley.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es sérieuse? Je peux? Heu…est-ce que Dumbledore le sait?

-Oui. Oui, je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure et il a donné son accord. Je pense qu'il voulait un peu se racheter de t'avoir laissé tout l'été à Privet Drive. Ah, Remus saura là lui aussi donc, je me suis dit que tu aimerais ça.

-Et comment! Bien sûr que j'accepte. J'expliquerai ça aux Dursley, je suis sûr qu'ils vont comprendre. S'exclama Harry d'un air joyeux.

Il était tellement content à la pensée qu'il allait revenir à la maison de Sirius et qu'il allait passer Noël avec Remus et Tonks. Le cours se termina bien vite. Tous les élèves semblaient ravis de leur nouvelle professeur. Épuisé et de bonne humeur, Harry n'eût aucun mal à s'endormir. Mais il fit encore le même rêve étrange qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois pendant l'été. Il revoyait encore cette drôle de lumière verte sans en déterminer la forme mais cette fois, il entendait une voix qui lui était familière lui souffler : _Aide-moi_

C'est encore moi!!! Le prochain chapitre peut prendre un peu de temps car je recommence l'école cette semaine mais je mets un peu le plan de mes prochains chapitres.

Prochain chapitres : (il peut y avoir des changements)

Chapitre 8 : La nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor

Chapitre 9 : Cours d'escrime

Chapitre 10 : La reconstitution de l'A.D.

Chapitre 11 : Nouvel amour

Chapitre 12 : Ennemis contre ennemis

Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne s'arrête pas là;) Reviews plllleeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee 


	8. La nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor

Salut tout le monde,

Voilà le chapitre 8 de mon tome 6. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard…c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de travaux ces derniers temps alors je suis obligée de consacrer moins de temps à mes fics. En tk, je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier les chapitres le plus vite possible.

Réponses aux reviews :

Harry12 : Salut Ben, je te remercie pour ta review…continue comme ça.

Izzie : Ne t'inquiète pas, bien sûr que je te pardonne. Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements. Mais continue ta fic…je suis très très très très très impatiente de voir la suite.

Dark Queen Balkis : Merci de tes encouragements et continue à m'envoyer des reviews…

P'tite puce : Merci de tes encouragements. Tiens voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

Magali : tu trouves les chapitres trop court? Je suis vraiment désolée. Je fais de mon mieux pour les mettre les plus longs possible tu sais. En tk, tiens voilà la suite. J'espère que la nouvelle équipe va te plaire.

Shadox : Salut Stéphanie. Voilà le chapitre 8. Désolé mais tu ne sauras pas la signification de la lumière verte et ce que cache Rogue avant plusieurs chapitres. Mais je vais essayer de donner des indices au fur et à mesure. Bon en tk c'est bien Sirius qui a parlé dans le rêve de Harry et tu sais qu'il est vivant. Mais encore une fois, il ne réapparaîtra pas avant la fin de la fic…je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien te dire. À bientôt…bisous

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai lu ta fic les folles aventures des Maraudeurs et je l'Adore. Continue la….

4rine : Merci pour tes encouragements.

Eriol : Merci pour tes encouragements

Lunenoire : Oui t'as raison c'est un début d'année plutot calme. Merci pour ta review a bientôt.

**Chapitre 8 : La nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor**

La semaine passa très vite. Harry avait consacré beaucoup de temps à ses devoirs au grand bonheur d'Hermione. Il était bien décidé de devenir un Auror comme ses parents. Tonks était la meilleure professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec bien sûr le professeur Lupin. On ne savait jamais quelle apparence elle allait prendre. Une fois, pour amuser les Serdaigle, elle était entrée dans son cours avec les cheveux bleus et bronze. Mais elle avait le plus souvent les cheveux noirs. Harry la soupçonnait de rendre hommage à Sirius. Après, tout elle faisait partie de la même famille que lui. Elle était la fille d'Andromeda, la cousine préférée de Sirius et sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Narcissa Malefoy. Seul Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard trouvaient quelque chose à lui reprocher :

-Non mais regardez-la. Dit Malefoy d'une voix forte. Pour qui elle se prend. Pourquoi ne se transforme-t-elle pas en babouin tant qu'on y est? Dire que c'est ma cousine. Ah mon Dieu que j'ai honte de l'admettre!

 Harry ne se fait plus recaler en Potions. Même Rogue ne pouvait le nier. Ces derniers temps, il trouvait son professeur de Potions très étrange. Premièrement, il n'avait pas la même habitude désagréable qu'il avait normalement avec les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal envers Tonks. À chaque fois que Harry les voyait ensemble à la table des professeurs ou dans les couloirs, Rogue regardait la jeune Auror d'un air étrange. Mais son regard restait quand même indéchiffrable. Deuxièmement, depuis que lui, Harry, avait vu les reflets rouges dans les yeux de Rogue, celui-ci évitait de le regarder comme si il avait peur que Harry découvre un secret. Pendant le cours de Sortilèges qui était le dernier de la semaine, le professeur Flitwick leur enseigna comment jeter le sortilège de Désillusion. Harry savait exactement quel effet ça faisait car Maugrey le lui avait jeté l'année dernière. Pendant que Ron se pratiquait à jeter ce sort sur Hermione, Harry leur confia l'étrange attitude qu'il avait remarqué chez rogue.

-C'est vrai que je le trouve bizarre ces derniers temps, affirma Hermione. Surtout depuis que tu as vu ces drôles de reflets dans ses yeux. J'ai même fait des recherches là-dessus mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-En tout cas, marmonna Ron, moi, je n'essayerai pas de découvrir ce que le bon vieux Rogue cache. J'en ai assez d'entendre dire qu'il est toujours de notre côté. 

-Oui, mais je sens qu'il cache quelque chose, confia Harry.

-Et alors? C'est son problème. Et si Vous-Savez-Qui le trouve et le tue, bon débarras.

-Tu…tu…es…un…préfet, s'indigna Hermione, comment oses-tu dire ça?

Harry soupira en voyant ces deux meilleurs amis se disputer encore une fois. Il préféra ne faire aucune remarque. À vrai, dire, lui aussi était indigné de l'attitude de Ron. Il détestait Rogue, mais personne ne méritait de se faire tuer par Voldemort…même pas son professeur de Potions. À son grand soulagement, la cloche sonna. Hermione retourna à la salle commune et Harry accompagné de Ron qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Katie les attendait.

-Salut Harry! Salut Ron! Dit-elle dès qu'ils furent arrivés.

-Salut, répondit Harry. J'espère qu'il y aura de bons candidats cette année. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'une bonne équipe.

-Oui je le sais, soupira-t-elle. Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke étaient bien trop mauvais comme Batteurs. J'espère qu'on aura de meilleurs candidats cette fois. Je ne demande pas qu'ils soient aussi bons que Fred et George mais quand même. Bon on ferait mieux de mettre nos robes de Quidditch. Les auditions vont bientôt commencer.

Les candidats commencèrent à arriver après que les trois coéquipiers aient enfilés leurs robes, Mais une question vint aussitôt à la tête de Harry. 

-Katie, lui souffla-t-il. Comment on procède pour les essais?

-C'est simple, répondit-elle, pour les Poursuiveurs, ils n'auront qu'à lancer le Souafle à travers les anneaux. Ron fera le Gardien. On verra qui pourra compter le plus de buts. Ensuite, pour les Batteurs, Ron et moi, on fera les Poursuiveurs et toi tu fera l'Attrapeur. On verra bien qui nous donnera le plus de fil à retordre.

Harry distingua dans la foule des candidats, Ginny, les frères Crivey, Jack Sloper, Andrew Kirke et à sa grande surprise Parvati. Katie et Ron grimacèrent en voyant Sloper et Kirke. 

-Bon, commença Katie, nous allons débuter par les essais pour les Batteurs. Harry jouera le rôle de l'Attrapeur et Ron et moi, on fera les Poursuiveurs. Tous les Batteurs auront une batte et le but c'est d'envoyer les Cognards sur nous. L'essai se terminera lorsque Harry aura attrapé le Vif d'or. 

Les Cognards et le Vif d'or furent lâchés. Harry se mit à tourner autour du terrain avec son Éclair de feu tandis que Katie et Ron se passèrent le Souafle. Il se trouva que Kirke et Sloper étaient toujours aussi mauvais. À un moment donné, Sloper tomba de son balai parce que Katie fonçait sur lui. À un autre moment, Ron échappa la Souafle et quand il plongea pour le rattraper, Kirke frappa son bras en ratant un Cognard. Les frères Crivey, par contre se débrouillaient à merveille. Ils se déplaçaient avec une certaine agilité sur leurs balais qui se révélaient être des Nimbus 2000. À un moment, Colin réussit à faire dévier Harry de sa trajectoire. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Les frères Crivey furent acceptés comme Batteurs. Ils étaient tout à fait impressionnants. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup mûri ces derniers temps. Ils étaient toujours de grands fans de Harry mais au grand soulagement de celui-ci, ils n'était plus ces petits garçons qui s'accrochaient toujours à lui. 

-Je…je n'en reviens pas, s'exclama Colin, on a réussi Dennis. On a réussi. Il faudra le dire à nos parents que nous sommes dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils vont tellement être fiers de nous.

-Félicitations Colin et Dennis, dit Katie avec un grand sourire tandis que les deux frères sautaient de joie. Vous êtes nos nouveaux Batteurs et je suis sûre que vous ferez un meilleur travail que les remplaçants de l'an passé, termina-t-elle en fusillant Kirke et Sloper du regard.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer les frères Crivey, Harry vit Sloper et Kirke qui semblaient furieux retourner vers le château. C'est alors qu'il se sentit observé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, mais celui-ci était en train de réconforter Ginny qui semblait assez nerveuse. 

-Allons Ginny, dit Ron, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. L'année dernière tu as bien été capable d'avoir le poste d'Attrapeur non?

-Oui, mais j'avais eu de la chance, je te le rappelle et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui s'étaient présentés.

-Mais ta performance était quand même étonnante.

Harry alla les rejoindre quand tout à coup quelque chose attira son attention : il vit un objet tomber du haut d'une des fenêtres du château. Quand la chose eût touchée le sol, il voulut voir qu'est-ce que c'était mais Katie annonça que l'audition des Pousuiveurs allait commencer. Alors, il se rappela de voir ça de plus près quand l'équipe entière de Gryffondor sera reconstituée. Il se mit donc aux côtés de Katie tandis que Ron se plaçait devant les buts. La première candidate était plus ou moins bonne. Le deuxième était très mauvais, c'est tout juste si il pouvait tenir sur un balai. Les deux autres n'étaient pas si pire. Katie semblait vraiment découragée. Puis, enfin, il ne resta plus que deux candidates : Ginny et Parvati. La jeune sœur de Ron était encore plus habile que l'année dernière. Ron eût du mal à bloquer ses buts. Presque personne n'arrivait à la suivre des yeux. Elle semblait s'être entraînée tout l'été car elle parvint à déjouer son frère plusieurs fois. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué que Ginny pouvait être déterminé lorsqu'elle était sur un balai. Pendant un instant, il fût hypnotisé par la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille. Mais la voix de Katie le sortit de sa torpeur :

-Bravo Ginny, dit-elle visiblement soulagée, tu te débrouilles encore mieux que l'année dernière. C'est parfait, tu as le poste de Poursuiveuse, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir qui occupera l'autre.

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas encore passé l'audition moi, s'indigna Parvati.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Katie d'un ton las comme si c'était déjà une cause perdue.

Parvati enfourcha son balai et prit le Souafle dans ses mains. À la grande surprise de tous, ils virent non pas une jeune fille habituellement tranquille mais une véritable fonceuse. Elle fonçait avec une telle rapidité que personne ne vit qu'elle s'était rapproché des buts. Elle lança le Souafle avec tant de force qu'elle faillit faire tomber Ron de son balai lorsque celui-ci réussit de justesse à bloquer la balle rouge. Malgré cet arrêt, Parvati ne semblait pas perdre courage. Lorsqu'elle reprit le Souafle, elle s'éleva assez haut dans les airs et tenta une autre fois son coup. Cette fois-ci elle marqua.

-Stop, dit Katie qui semblait avoir reprit espoir, ça va Parvati, tu as l'autre poste de Poursuiveuse.

Parvati, visiblement contente d'elle, descendit de son balai. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu ébouriffés par le vent. Ron la contempla bouche bée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fille qui s'intéressait à la Divination ait réussi à le déjouer d'une telle façon. Harry était aussi impressionné. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais imaginée en une véritable fonceuse.

-Bon, recommença Katie, maintenant que nous avons entièrement reformé l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, je veux que vous sachez que le professeur McGonagall  m'a dit qu'elle aimerait qu'on gagne encore une fois la Coupe de Quidditch et qu'elle ne voudrait surtout pas la remettre au professeur Rogue.

-Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Harry, on a pas envie non plus que les Serpentard reprennent la Coupe.

-Tant mieux, répondit Katie, les séances d'entraînement auront lieu pour le moment à chaque mercredi. Tout le monde est d'accord? Parfait! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne soirée.

Et les Gryffondor retournèrent au château. Mais à peine avaient-ils marché quelques mètre que Harry s'éloigna du groupe.

-Hé Harry, s'exclama Ron. Où vas-tu? Tu ne rentres pas?

-Vas-y d'abord, répondit Harry, je te rejoins. Je veux juste voir quelque chose là-bas.

-Ok à plus tard mon vieux.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu tomber l'objet. Il faisait malheureusement noir et il ne voyait rien par terre…juste du gazon. Alors, il décida de sortir sa baguette :

-_Lumos_, marmonna-t-il

La baguette projeta une vive lumière. Le jeune sorcier se pencha et bougea sa baguette sur le sol dans l'espoir de trouver l'objet qui était tombé. En avançant sa baguette de quelques centimètres, il vit ce qu'il cherchait. Il distingua une sorte de sucette. Elle était très bizarre. Elle était de couleur noire avec des taches rouges aux alentours. Il la prit dans ses mains. Elle ne semblait pas être utilisée mais lorsqu'il la renifla, il remarqua qu'elle était parfumée au sang. Soudain, quelque chose revint à la mémoire de Harry. Il avait déjà vu cette sorte de sucettes. Il y en avait à la confiserie Honeydukes à Pré-au-Lard. Il en avait déjà vu et il se rappela que c'était des sucettes pour les vampires. Un frisson glacé parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent. Qui pourrait donc manger des sucettes réservées aux vampires? Il préféra ne pas y penser ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de mettre la sucette dans sa poche et de retourner tranquillement au château.

Bon voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 8, vraiment désolée si il est trop court.

En tk le prochain :

Chapitre 9 : Cours d'escrime

Petit sondage :

J'aimerais avoir votre avis…je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé qui sera le nouvel amour de Harry…mais j'hésite entre Ginny et Parvati…laquelle des deux préférez-vous. Je vous laisse choisir…répondez-moi s.v.p.

Phoebe


	9. Cours d'escrime

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre. Depuis que ma 2e session avait commencée j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de travail. Mais là je suis en vacances, j'aurais tout le temps de me concentrer sur mes fics. Encore vraiment désolée…je sais que vous avez dû attendre ce chapitre. Mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup d'examens. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre.

Phoebe

**Chapitre 9 : Cours d'escrime**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la reconstitution de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cette année, Harry arrivait mieux à gérer son temps que les autres. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau. Sauf que Drago Malefoy devenait de plus en plus desagréable avec le jeune sorcier. Il ne perdait aucune occasion de lui lançer à voix haute des insultes:

-Hé Potter! Ta cicatrice va bien? Dis moi, tu n'as pas eu des hallucinations dernièrement?

Bien entendu, les Serpentard pouffaient toujours de rire. Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'ils commençaient à être à court d'idées pour le ridiculiser. Les élèves des autres maisons se montraient très aimables envers Harry. Ils le considéraient comme un héros. Harry sentit qu'il avait beaucoup mûri ces derniers temps. La présence de tous ses amis lui faisait du bien. Après le cours de Métamorphose, Harry se rendit à son dortoir. Ron et Hermione étaient préoccupés par leur rôle de préfet. Harry décida de se relaxer un peu. Depuis la rentrée, les professeurs avaient tellement surchargé leurs élèves de travail que Harry avait même réussi à oublier Voldemort pendant un certain temps. Il s'étendit sur son lit et se rendit compte que le miroir de Sirius, qui était posé sur sa table de veille, brillait d'une lueur bleutée: Remus était en train de l'appeler. Le coeur battant, il prit rapidement le miroir et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin.

-Remus? C'est toi?

Le visage du loup-garou apparut dans le miroir. Il avait l'air fatigué mais content.

-Harry! Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Oui. Tout va pour le mieux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé. Mais où est-tu?

-Au Square Grimmaurd. Depuis que Sirius n'est plus là, c'est moi qui dois entretenir le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix. Mais dis-moi, tu es sûr que tout va bien? Il n'y a pas quelque chose d'anormal à Poudlard?

-Non, enfin peut-être. Pendant le cours de Potions, j'ai vu des reflets rouges dans les yeux de Rogue et puis je pense qu'il sait que je les ai vu. Depuis ce temps, il évite de me regarder. Il n'est même plus désagréable avec moi.

-Hum...c'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal et puis je me demande ce que cache Rogue.

-Tu crois q'il cache quelque chose? demanda Harry d'un air soucieux. Dumbledore lui fait confiance pourtant.

-Oui, oui je sais. Mais tout comme toi, j'ai bien envie de découvrir son secret.

-Tiens, tiens, dit Harry avec un petit sourire, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les choses risquées.

Remus haussa un sourcil mais garda son sourire.

-Hé, je suis un Maraudeur, tu sais. Tu sembles oublier que quand j'étais à l'école, Rogue a tout fait pour découvrir MON secret. Je pense maintenant que c'est mon tour de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Bon, comme tu voudras, répondit Harry en éclatant de rire.

-Ah non! s'écria soudainement Remus. Je suis désolé Harry, mais je dois te laisser, la mère de Sirius s'est encore mise à hurler. En passant, fais attention à toi et n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin d'aide.

Le visage du loup-garou disparut au grand regret du jeune sorcier. Il se sentait toujours réconforté à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Remus. Il avait aussi éprouvé la même sensation pour son parrain. Il posa avec précaution le miroir sur la table de veille et s'assoupit.

Il était encore revenu au Département des mystères. Au-dessus de l'arcade, une lumière verte brillait et descendant pour entrer dans le voile. Il courut vers elle pour tenter de découvrir le mystère de cette étrange lueur. Mais à mi-chemin, il entendit une voix douce murmurer: _Harry_. Il s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui Il ne vit personne. Étrangement, cette voix lui était pourtant familière et il était convaincu d'avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de la lumière et vit qu'elle s'approchait tranquillement de lui. Elle semblait avoir la forme d'une sphère. Serais-ce encore un piège tendu par Lord Voldemort? Harry restait méfiant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tendre le bras vers cette lueur. Il lui sembla que sa main était attirée par la lumière comme un aimant. Il était sur le point de la toucher...

-Harry! Harry!

-Hein quoi? sursauta ce dernier

Ron venait tout juste de le réveiller

-Ça va vieux? Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais Tonks m'a demandé de te dire qu'il faut que tu la voies tout de suite à son bureau.

Toujours pas remis de son rêve, Harry eût peine à se lever. Ron sembla s'inquièter

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien Harry? Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais fait un rêve?

-Quoi? Non. Non. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

Et il se dépêcha de sortir du dortoir. Il voulait dire à personne qu'il avait fait quelques rêves étranges ces derniers temps. Il était bien décidé à garder ce secret pour lui. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que l'année dernière. Il aurait quand même bien voulu découvrir la signification de cette lueur verte. D'où venait-elle et à quoi elle servait? Et cette voix? Ça faisait deux fois qu'il l'entendait et pourtant il était sûr qu'elle lui était familière. Mais pourquoi le Département des mystères et l'arcade le hantaient toujours ainsi? Comme par instinct, il toucha sa cicatrice. Il n'avait éprouvé aucune douleur à son front depuis des mois. Il finit par arriver au bureau de Tonks. Il cogna doucement et entra.

Harry était entré à plusieurs reprises dans ce bureau pendant les quatre dernières années. Au temps de Gilderoy Lockhart, les murs étaient remplis de photos du professeur. Quand Remus occupait ce poste, Harry s'attendait toujours à découvrir une créature fascinante que les élèves étudieraient en classe. Lorsque le faux Maugrey était dans cette pièce, elle était remplie d'objets étranges et bizarres. Et finalement, lorsque la détestable Dolores Ombrage avait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il y avait plusieurs vases de fleurs séchées ainsi que des étoffes en dentelle. Un mur complet était recouvert d'assiettes laides qui représentaient des chats.

Mais cette année, la pièce était vraiment transformée. Au début, Harry crût qu'il s'était trompée de salle. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un bureau de professeur, mais plus d'une salle de combat car il y avait un grand espace libre au milieu de la pièce. Cependant, l'adolescent décida de regarder plus autour de lui. Il voyait un bureau et deux chaises tout au fond de la salle. Mais le reste de la pièce semblait être un terrain de combat. Soudain une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et celui-ci sursauta.

-Salut Harry! Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, dit la voix de Tonks, je vois que tu es impressionné par mon nouveau bureau.

-Heu...oui, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix un peu monotone, car il continuait toujours à regarder la pièce. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi t'as voulu me voir à cette heure-ci?

-eh bien, disons que j'ai pensé que...ou plutôt Dumbledore a pensé que...attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'empressa d'ajouter Tonks en voyant s'assombrir le visage de Harry qui avait enfin tourné les yeux vers elle, que tu pourrais suivre des cours d'escrime.

La surprise submergea le visage de Harry. Il n'était pas fâché, au contraire, il était enthousiasmé par cette idée.

-Maintenant que tu possèdes l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, continua la jeune Auror, tu devrais apprendre la manier. Ce serait avantageux pour toi. Tu auras un autre atout de défense que la magie.

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, s'exclama Harry, mais qui me donnera des leçons d'escrime.

En réalité, cette question le tracassait. Il avait peur que ce soit Dumbledore ou Rogue, mais Tonks éclata de rire.

-Je pensais que c'était pourtant évident non? C'est moi qui va te donner les cours d'escrime.

-Toi? s'exclama Harry qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Tu vas me donner des leçons d'escrime? Tu sais manier l'épée?

-Oh oui, dit Tonks avec fierté. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai transformé mon bureau en une salle de combat? Je me pratique régulièrement toute seule. C'est mon père qui m'a tout appris. C'était un très bon escrimeur. Demain, je veux que tu sois là à cinq heures précises. Et n'oublie surtout pas d'apporter ton épée.

Le soir suivant, Harry alla au bureau de Tonks. Il tenait avec beaucoup de précaution, l'épée de son ancêtre. Elle était devenue sa fierté et son atout majeur. Cette épée symbolisait toute sa famille et sa patrie. Il s'était juré de bien entretenir l'épée de Gryffondor.

-Salut, lui dit Tonks lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de celle-ci. Tout d'abord, je te demanderai de t'asseoir Je vais t'enseigner les règles de base.

-Heu...on ne portera pas d'équipements pour combattre? questionna le jeune sorcier

-Harry, soupira Tonks, penses-tu vraiment que quand tu vas te retrouver face à face devant une bande de Mangemorts qu'ils vont te laisser le temps de t'équiper pour le combat.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Harry avec un sourire penaud.

-Bon, très bien. Maintenant commençons les leçons. Tout d'abord, en escrime, tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde. Sois toujours prêt à te défendre et garde ton épée bien haute et devant toi. La position des pieds est importante. Lorsque tu es face à face à un adversaire, il faut que tu mettes ton pied droit en avant et sois toujours prêt à avancer pour essayer de prendre l'avantage sur ton adversaire. Tu as compris? Bon, maintenant installes-toi au milieu de la pièce avec ton épée pendant que je sors la mienne.

Tonks ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit une épée d'argent dont la poignée était en or.

-Waouh! s'exclama Harry. Elle est superbe!

-Merci, répondit la jeune Auror avec un sourire. C'est ma mère qui me l'a donnée pour mes dix-huit ans. Elle savait que j'ai toujours adoré l'escrime. Je m'en rappelle encore, elle m'a dit : " Tiens Nymphadora. Elle te sera toujours utile. "

Soudain, une grande tristesse s'installa sur le visage de Tonks. Forcément, elle était en train de revivre quelques souvenirs. Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta perdue dans ses pensées. Harry ne dit rien. Il savait comment c'était de faire revivre son passé dans sa tête. Il l'avait si souvent fait. Harry n'avait jamais su qu'est-ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Tonks mais il préféra ne rien demander. Cela ne le concernait pas. Il attendit patiemment que Tonks sorte de ses rêves.

-Hein? s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Oh! excuse-moi. J'étais, disons perdue dans mes pensées.

-Oui, oui. C'est ce que j'ai vu. Bon, on commence?

-D'accord! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas trop dure avec toi, la première fois.

Harry et Tonks se mirent face à face, se saluèrent et se mirent en position de combat.

-Allez! Vas-y! dit la professeur. Je te laisse commencer. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Tenant son épée avec sa main droite, Harry s'avança et leva son arme. Il tenta un coup à l'épaule mais le manqua, car Tonks venait de l'esquiver. Il n'abandonna pas, il fit une coupe verticale dans l'air pour faire reculer Tonks et tenta un autre coup à l'épaule. Mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre son but, Tonks attaqua à son tour. En donnant un coup sur la poignée incrustée de rubis, elle réussit à désarmer le jeune sorcier qui resta perplexe.

-Trop lent Harry et pas assez sur la défensive. Tu as vu avec quelle facilité je t'ai désarmé? Fais attention à ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le début. Ça prend beaucoup d'entraînement pour arriver à bien maîtriser le maniement de l'épée. Allez, on va continuer, ne te décourage pas.

Après une heure d'entraînement, Harry avait l'impression de s'être un peu amélioré. Mais il avait toujours de la difficulté à éviter les coups de Tonks. Épuisé, il s'assit par terre.

-C'est pas mal Harry, dit la professeur en s'asseyant à côté de lui, tu fais des progrès.

-Merci Tonks, répondit l'élève. On va continuer les cours jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise bien le maniement de l'épée?

-Exactement et avec moi, tu maîtriseras bien vite le maniement de l'épée crois-moi. C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas être un bon escrimeur en une heure mais laisse-moi te dire que tu apprends vraiment vite. Tu ferais bien de retourner à ton dortoir maintenant. On se revoit la semaine prochaine. Même jour. Même heure.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE

Chapitre 10 : Le recommencement de l'AD


	10. Le recommencement de l'AD

Salut tout le monde!!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre ce chapitre. J'avais vraiment du pain sur la planche. Ça n'arrêtait plus. Mais maintenant que c'est les vacances, j'aurais plus de temps. Et je compte bien continuer cette fic. En passant, je ne sais pas si vous le savez déjà, mais le sixième tome sort en anglais le 16 juillet!!!!!!

Bon je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnellement aux reviews. Donc, bonne lecture à tous!!!!

**Chapitre 10 : Le recommencement de l'A.D.**

Jusqu'ici, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient toujours pas recommencer les séances de l'A.D. malgré qu'ils savaient que cette année, il avaient le droit aux associations de défense en dépit du retour de Lord Voldemort. Mais tous trois étaient malheureusement très occupés, surtout Harry qui avait des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch et des cours d'escrime. Katie était bien moins sévère qu'Angelina Johnson et Olivier Dubois, les deux derniers capitaines de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Mais Katie tenait quand même que Gryffondor remporte la coupe de Quidditch pour une troisième fois consécutive. Les frères Crivey progressaient rapidement. Katie confia un jour à Harry qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée si Colin et Dennis devenaient de meilleurs Batteurs que les jumeaux Weasley. Ron n'avait plus aucun mal à bloquer les buts. Il se débrouillait presque aussi bien qu'Olivier Dubois. Ginny, quant à elle, était encore plus performante dans le poste de Poursuiveuse que dans celui de l'Attrapeur. Harry était convaincu que Ron et Ginny s'étaient durement entraînés pendant tout l'été. Personne n'avait jamais cru voir que Parvati Patil deviendrait une Poursuiveuse remarquablement douée. Les Gryffondor avaient appris que la sœur jumelle de celle-ci, Padma Patil avait reçu le poste de Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Ainsi donc, les jumelles Patil avaient décidé de devenir des joueuses de Quidditch. Les deux jeunes filles hindous ainsi que plusieurs autres étudiants n'arrêtaient pas de harceler Harry, Ron et Hermione pour que les séances de l'A.D. reprennent. Le professeur McGonagall avait même dit à Harry que Dumbledore était prêt à accorder son soutien à l'A.D. mais Harry avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas que le directeur se mêle de ça. Un soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent le temps de discuter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor près du feu.

-Harry, commença Hermione, je pense qu'on devrait reprendre les séances de l'A.D. surtout que tout le monde sait maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. Même si cette année nous avons un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal vraiment compétent, je suggère qu'on continue à s'entraîner durement pour nous préparer à la guerre qui nous attend.

-C'est vrai ça, approuva Ron, surtout que les associations de défense sont permises cette année. Depuis le début de la rentrée, tout le monde, même Zacharias Smith, ne cesse de nous harceler pour qu'on reprenne les séances d'entraînement.

-Bon d'accord, affirma Harry, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais ferons-nous les séances dans la Salle de Demande comme l'année dernière?

-Bien entendu, répondit Hermione, et on utilisera encore le système des Gallions. Comme ça, si tu veux changer la date d'une séance Harry, ce sera efficace.

Harry sourit. Bien entendu, il avait hâte de recommencer les séances d'entraînement. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. L'année dernière, une des amies de Cho, Marietta Edgecombe, les avait tous dénoncés. Après une dispute au sujet de Marietta, Cho n'avait plus reparlé à Harry. Elle sortait maintenant avec Micheal Corner, l'ex de Ginny. Mais depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry ne pensait même plus à Cho. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître au courant de sa cinquième année. Il trouvait maintenant que Cho Chang n'était qu'une pleurnicheuse qui voulait toujours avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais en pensant à Marietta, Harry eût soudain une autre inquiétude que Cho.

-Mais, commença-t-il, si jamais l'un des membres de l'A.D. venait à nous trahir? Je veux dire qu'il donne des informations importantes sur notre organisation à Voldemort?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione, le professeur McGonagall m'a redonné la liste des membres qu'Ombrage avait entre ses mains. Le sortilège que j'ai jeté agit toujours. Si jamais quelqu'un veut nous dénoncer à Voldemort, il lui arrivera exactement la même chose que cette vache de Marietta Edgecombe.

-Tout à fait, affirma Ron, au fait Harry, je suis content que tu ne cherches plus à séduire Cho. Tu voies bien qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi et puis…

Il s'interrompit soudainement car il venait de voir Ginny entrer dans la salle commune, la mine basse.

-Hey, Ginny, appela Ron en se levant, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La sœur de Ron leva les yeux, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-C'est Dean. Commença-t-elle en forçant de retenir ses larmes. Il m'a laissé tomber.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut que Ron allait répondre _Tant mieux _mais celui-ci se précipita vers sa sœur pour la consoler. Harry et Hermione se levèrent pour en faire autant.

-Il…il a dit que je n'étais pas vraiment le genre de fille qu'il recherchait, sanglota Ginny

-Allons Ginny, dit Ron d'une voix rassurante, ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux.

Ron jeta un regard désespéré à Harry et à Hermione. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour consoler sa sœur. Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

-Écoute. Si Dean a vraiment dit tout ça, alors il ne méritait pas de sortir avec toi. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça.

Ginny avait toujours la tête baissée. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ensuite, elle se dégagea de Ron et d'Hermione et elle monta dans son dortoir. Harry la regarda tristement passer. Il n'avait pas pu trouver les mots pour la consoler. Il avait senti un grand sentiment de tristesse monter en lui. Il se tourna vers ses amis. Hermione avait l'air aussi accablé que lui. Ron, par contre, semblait vraiment en colère.

-Mais…dit-il pendant qu'il regardait toujours dans la direction de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, comment Dean a pu osé lui faire ça ? Je m'en vais lui infliger une retenue moi. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, je suis préfet quand même.

Tout à coup, un sentiment d'indignation submergea Harry. Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer à Ron, mais ce fût Harry qui parla en premier.

-Écoute, commença-t-il, tu n'as pas été nommé préfet pour faire passer l'autorité à tort et à travers. Si tu infligeais une retenue à Dean de cette manière, tout le monde se demanderait comment t'as fait pour avoir le badge de préfet.

Harry s'arrêta net, surpris par ses propres paroles. Ron le regarda bouche bée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione, par contre, regarda son ami avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Un peu honteux, Harry leur tourna le dos et regarda le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

-Harry…commença Ron sur un ton gêné.

-Excuse-moi vieux, répondit le jeune Gryffondor, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporté.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, répliqua Ron d'un ton las, c'est moi qui avait tort.

Comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, Hermione proposa aux deux garçons d'aller se coucher.

-Allez-y, dit Harry qui continuait à regarder le feu, je vous rejoindrais.

-Harry, répondit Ron, je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire…

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul.

Ron se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires et de monter dans son dortoir. Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Harry et monta à son tour. Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux. Il s'était soudainement rappelé la déception qu'il avait eue lorsque Ron et Hermione avaient reçu leur badge de préfet tandis que lui s'était senti rejeté. Il pensa aussi à la prophétie. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à ses amis, excepté à Remus. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de Ron et d'Hermione lorsqu'ils sauraient que son destin serait de tuer ou d'être tué.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être préfet, se dit Harry à haute voix, mes parents ne se seront pas laissés abattre pour si peu. Et puis, je ne me laisserais pas assassiner facilement par Voldemort. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout, tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie.

-Bien, dit soudainement une voix familière, voilà des paroles dignes du descendant de Gryffondor.

Harry sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda dans la cheminée, mais il n'y avait rien à part le feu qui continuait à crépiter. Pourtant, il était convaincu d'avoir entendu la voix de Dumbledore. Avait-il halluciné ? Ou bien le directeur avait tout entendu ce qu'il disait ? Mais comment Dumbledore aurait-il pu l'espionner tandis que la salle commune de Gryffondor était complètement déserte ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry resta sur place un bon bout de temps et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla pensif. Il fallait absolument qu'il recommence les séances de l'AD. Il fallait que ses camarades se tiennent prêts à combattre Voldemort et toute son armée. Sans plus attendre, il prit son Gallion et le tapota avec sa baguette magique. Il fixa la première séance de l'année à ce soir. Lorsqu'il descendit à la Grande Salle, plusieurs élèves –seulement des membres de l'AD bien entendu- le regardaient avec un grand sourire. De toute évidence, ils avaient senti leurs Gallions se réchauffer. Ils attendaient sûrement ce moment avec impatience depuis le début de l'année. Instinctivement, Harry tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Il était maintenant sûr que le directeur avait entendu ce qu'il a dit dans la salle commune. Mais, Harry détourna vite les yeux pour se diriger à la table des Gryffondor. Il dissimula son sourire. Il avait vu beaucoup de compassion dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Ron, Hermione et les autres Gryffondor l'entourèrent de toutes parts. Ils étaient tous impatients de recommencer les séances d'entraînement. Ginny semblait d'humeur plus joyeuse. Elle semblait se remettre de sa rupture avec Dean. Ron, quant à lui, ne semblait pas prendre en mal la discussion d'hier. Harry était en train de discuter avec Hermione des sortilèges que les membres de l'AD allaient pratiquer à la séance de ce soir quand les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hedwige se posa devant Harry, un mot attaché à la patte.

-Merci Hedwige, dit Harry en flattant sa chouette et en détachant le mot.

Celle-ci lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille et bu dans son jus avant de prendre son envol vers la volière. Le mot venait de Hagrid.

« Harry, viens me vois à ma cabane après les cours avec Ron et Hermione. Hagrid »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ron, peut-être qu'il veut nous parler de quelque chose d'important.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas trouvé de femme à Graup, dit Hermione d'un ton las.

Après le dernier cours de la journée, le trio se rendit à la cabane de Hagrid.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas long, dit Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient sur l'herbe humide, la séance commence dans une heure environ.

Hermione cogna et ils entendirent les aboiements de Crockdur. Hagrid entrouvrit la porte.

-Vite, entrez, chuchota-t-il

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, murmura Hagrid tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

-Est-ce que ça concerne Graup ? demanda Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui, exactement, répondit Hagrid

-Oh…s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en s'échangeant des regards.

-Je suppose que vous lui avez trouvé une femme, lança Ron d'un ton sec.

-Non. Non. Bien que j'y pense sérieusement, mais ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dirent en chœur Harry, Ron et Hermione

-Graup veut nous aider à combattre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Graup, aider à combattre Voldemort ? C'est quasiment comme demander à Drago Malefoy de se joindre à eux. Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Mais…Hagrid, hoqueta Hermione, comment voulez-vous que Graup nous aide ? Il ne peut rien faire à part donner des coups à n'importe qui.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de son frère.

-Est-ce que vous l'avez dit à Dumbledore ? questionna Harry

-Non, pas encore. Je vais lui dire tout de suite après que vous soyez partis. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mais comment voulez-vous que Graup nous aide ? redemanda Hermione

-Il veut contacter les autres géants.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Ron et Hermione. Mais c'est impossible.

-Comment ça impossible ? Tout est possible dans la vie au cas où vous le saurez pas.

-Oui, mais vous avez dit que les géants ne voulaient pas se rallier à votre cause. S'ils ne vous ont pas écouté, pourquoi écouteraient-ils Graup ? demanda Harry

-J'ai confiance en lui. Je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera. Et puis j'irais avec lui.

-Ah non ! Hagrid ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça. S'exclama Hermione qui était sur le bord des larmes.

-Si ! dit Hagrid d'un ton confiant. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté si on veut vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Instinctivement, Harry baissa la tête. Il préféra ne rien dire.

-Bon, je crois qu'on devrait y aller, dit Ron qui voulait absolument changer de sujet, on a une séance d'entraînement avec l'A.D. Tu viens Harry ?

-Heu…oui, oui. Dit subitement Harry

-Bon d'accord. Répondit Hagrid. Justement il faut que j'ailles voir Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron et Hermione souhaitèrent bonsoir à Hagrid et retournèrent au château. Ils rejoignirent tous leurs camarades de l'A.D. à la Salle de Demande.

-Salut, dit Seamus, il était temps que vous recommencez à prendre en main cette association de défense. C'est sûr, nous avons un bon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais on a toujours besoin de s'entraîner quand même.

Pendant toute la séance d'entraînement, les membres de l'A.D. s'entraînèrent avec beaucoup de motivation. Tout le monde voulait être prêt à affronter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il s'entraînèrent avec plusieurs sorts qui pourraient être utiles lors d'un affrontement : Désarmement, Saucisson, Entrave… Chaque membre de l'A.D. avait fini par apprendre quelque chose : chaque sort peut avoir son utilité lors d'un affrontement.

Bon voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Encore désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendu.

Prochain chapitre :

Chapitre 11 : Match nul


End file.
